Truly Star-Crossed
by Ms.K216
Summary: What would happen if at the interview where Peeta confesses his love for Katniss, Katniss realizes that she loves Peeta back. {will cover books 1-3}
1. Interviews

Katniss POV

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I woke up screaming again. Ever since the Reaping, I haven't been able to sleep through the night; all that runs through my mind when I close my eyes is the horrible moment when Effie Trinket called out in that horrible voice of her's, 'Primrose Everdeen'. That was it, my life was over after that, I couldn't justify Prim being sent to the Games. I know I'm going to die in the arena, and somehow, I'm okay with it. I know I can't compete with the Careers, they've been training for this ever since they could walk. And then there's Peeta Mellark…

"Katniss? Are you alright?" I sigh, silently cursing myself for waking Peeta up again, and open the door.

"I'm okay Peeta, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I couldn't sleep anyway Katniss, it's okay."

"Why not?" I couldn't imagine that he was upset at the thought of losing his family, they never appreciated the things he could do, and besides baking and his family, he has next to nothing to live for. I guess I am the same way.

"I have a lot on my mind with the interviews tomorrow... uh, I mean later today I guess. Caesar Flickerman will try to help me out, but I still need to gain sponsors." He looks genuinely worried, and I laugh.

"Peeta, the Capitol is going to eat you up. You're easy to like." I look at the ground and quickly think of something to say to fill the silence before the meaning of my words gets through to Peeta, or even more so, because I don't want to know what they mean myself. "We should probably try to get back to sleep… see you in the morning."

"You're right. Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Peeta." I closed the door and locked it quickly. I climbed back into the bed, but I didn't sleep anymore that night.

Effie Trinket came to my door to early that morning. I didn't want to get up, I wasn't ready to deal with Cinna and my prep team trying to turn me into something I'm not. I got up anyway and took a quick shower before breakfast. When I got to the dinning room, Portia was just escorting Peeta out, and Haymitch sat alone at the table.

"Nice of you to join us, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and sat down, filling my plate with food. Haymitch continued, "What's your angle going to be during the interview?"

"I don't know. What's Peeta's strategy?"

"Peeta's strategy is Peeta's strategy. I asked what your's is going to be."

"I guess I'm just going to be myself." I wasn't in the mood for Haymitch's pep talks, and cruel words. It was a long time before he gave up on me and released me to my own defenses. I couldn't wait until Cinna came to get me after that. Cinna had decided that I was going to run with the whole 'girl on fire thing' and had me in a very glamorous, long, red gown. The millions of crystals on it glittered like fire, and Cinna explained that he'd give me a signal during my interview to have me spin around. He wouldn't tell me what would happen, but I could only hope it wouldn't be life threatening.

"Katniss Everdeen, come on out here." Caesar Flickerman motioned for me to join him on the stage, I walked out carefully and took my spot next to him. "So, Katniss, tell me, what's it like to be known as 'the girl on fire'?"

"Well, I haven't really given much thought to it to be honest with you."

"What did you think of actually being on fire?"

"I was terrified at first, but it wasn't that bad in the end." I noticed Cinna give me the signal, and I twirled around. The audience loved it. Caesar ate it up.

"My, my Katniss! Cinna certainly knows how to make a statement! That dress is stunning. I do have one more question for you though. What did you say to your sister, after you volunteered to take her place?"

"I told her I'd try to win. For her."

"I bet you will my dear, I bet you will." He patted my hand then, stood with me and raised my arm high. "Let's hear it for Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire!" And with that my interview was over. Peeta went out next and I listened as Caesar asked him questions about baking, the Reaping, and his idea of the Capitol. Then Caesar asked him if he had a lover back home… and just as Peeta confessed his love for me on national television all over the country of Panem, I realized that I loved him too.


	2. Confessions

The crowd went wild as they watched Peeta and I in split-screen on the monitors. Peeta was looking towards me, trying to read my expression; on the screen I could see my cheeks burning bright red and the look of complete surprise on my face.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but I just can't help myself! Katniss, why don't you come back out here and tell us what your thinking right now?" Caesar was eager to get a response out of me, so I slowly made my way towards him and Peeta. "What do you think about Peeta Mellark confessing his love to you in front of all of Panem!"

I glanced over at Peeta, who was trying hard not to make eye contact with me and could tell he was embarrassed. I smiled to myself. "Peeta…" I took his hand in my own, "I love you too."

"You do?" He asked, finally looking me in the eyes. The audience of thousands of people seemed to disappear, leaving Peeta and I in the moment. I nodded at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I really do love you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. Peeta smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"How about that!" Caesar exclaimed, bringing us back to reality. "She loves him too!" The audience went crazy, and it wasn't another five minutes until Caesar regained his control over them. "As much as it pains me to say it, we're out of time. Let's hear it one more time for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers from district 12!" The crowd erupted into a fit of applause and cheering again as Peeta and I walked hand-in-hand off the stage.

"Katniss? Can I ask you something?" Peeta asked once we were alone in the elevator, going up to our penthouse sweet.

"Sure. Go ahead." I answered quietly. The meaning of what just happened was finally beginning to sink in, neither of us knew what we were supposed to do.

"Do you…" he paused and I looked up at him, he was staring down at me, like my answer would determine if he lived or died. "Do you really love me?"

"Peeta…" I couldn't think of anything to say to prove to him how much I really, truly did love him, so I settled for a kiss. I stood on my toes and kissed him right on the lips, it was my first real kiss, and long overdue. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close to him, he kissed me back passionately.

"Ahem.." Haymitch cleared his throat awkwardly. Peeta released me from his grasp and got off the elevator with me following.

"Sorry, Haymitch." Peeta apologized, but he didn't look all that sorry if you ask me.

"Don't be lover boy, there better be a lot more of that happening in the arena. Sponsor's are eating up the star-crossed lovers thing. How'd you get Katniss to agree to it?"

"Katniss…" he turned to me and took my hand, "isn't pretending." That comment greeted us with a room full of confused stares.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be kissing him in an elevator if I didn't love him. If I didn't love him, I'd probably be pretty pissed that he told the whole nation he loved me."

"Language, Katniss." Effie managed to say, of course she'd pick up on the most minute of details.

"Oh.." Haymitch sighed and sat on the couch. "Katniss, that's pretty stupid of you considering at least one of you is going to be dead within the next three weeks."

"I…" My voice caught, I hadn't really given much thought to the Games and what they'd mean for Peeta and me. Haymitch was right though, one of us was going to be gone in a matter of days. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears and I took off for my room. I slammed my door shut, but I could still hear the others talking about what just happened.

"Thanks a lot!" Peeta screamed, "You couldn't let her be happy?! Not even for a second?!"

"Peeta, I didn't know she'd react like that. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." I could hear his steps getting closer as he walked down the hall to my room. "Katniss. Please let me in." Peeta asked softly. I sighed and opened the door for him.

"What do you want Peeta!" I made no effort to mask how hurt and upset I was at losing him.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Katniss." he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"It's not!" I buried my face into his chest. "I don't want to lose you." I hugged him tighter and he rubbed my back.

"Come on." He pulled me over to my bed and sat me down. "You can have this…" I watched as he took his chain off and put it around my neck. "My grandfather gave it to me when I was young."

"Peeta…"

"I want you to have it." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. "As long as you do, we'll be okay. I promise."


	3. Let the Games Begin!

I woke up in the next morning in Peeta's arms. Effie Trinket was knocking on the door telling us to get ready for breakfast. Peeta and I ignored her, but she got fed up and sent Haymitch to get us up.

"I'm giving you until the count of three to open this door, or I'm breaking it down!"

"He can't do that… can he?" I sat up, my peaceful morning ruined before it'd even started. Peeta got up and opened the door.

"I thought you'd see it my way. I want both of you at the table in five minutes. Get dressed." He walked off without waiting for a reply.

"I guess it's time to get up." I sighed.

"Yeah, we do have training today."

"I don't want to train. I don't want to be in these stupid Games anyway." I'll admit I'm still a little touchy on the subject of the Games, ever since the realization one of us was going to die I wasn't exactly thrilled about getting tossed into the arena. Peeta just sighed and went to get dressed, giving me my space. I was the first one to get to the table.

"So, first of all, Effie says that I have to apologize for what I said last night. Sorry. Secondly, what's the plan sweetheart? One of you is dead. Who's coming outta this thing al-?"

"Peeta." I didn't even let him get the sentence out. "Peeta isn't dying for the Capitol! I'm going to try to protect him for as long as possible and then when it's down to the two of us, I'll go hunt for food and never come back."

"Okay." Haymitch nodded, but his expression told me that he didn't agree with this plan one bit. Then Peeta walked in. "Hey lover boy, I was just telling Katniss here that I want her to stay away from the bow and arrow until your individual session with the Game-makers. I don't want the other tributes to know what you're capable of.

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Peeta answered, and sat down at the table.

For the entire week of training, Peeta and I stayed away from anything that might reflect upon our strengths. We were inseparable.. if I went to learn how to tie knots, Peeta was there by my side, if Peeta went to learn about camouflage, I was there next to him, holding his hand tightly in mine. Our individual scores we higher than average, but then again, what did it matter? If I lived and Peeta died, would I really come away a victor? I thought about everything that had happened since I arrived at the Capitol as Cinna got me dressed in my tribute uniform. This year we were wearing tan pants, black shirts, dark lace up boots, and a green jacket. Cinna braided my hair down my back and spun my chair around.

"Katniss, you haven't said a word to me all morning. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking about training, Peeta, everything since I got here." I sighed. I couldn't help but become friends with my stylist, but in the end, he was just one more person I'd have to leave behind.

"Oh, Katniss." Cinna sighed, "I don't know what to tell you. The Games work in a way that makes it a lose, lose situation for everyone involved. I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you this, but…"

Just then, the phone rang and Cinna picked it up, dropping whatever it is he was about to tell me. He looked pleased with the conversation he was having, but I wasn't really concerned with what he was saying. It was probably something stupid like the color shirts a tribute would be wearing anyway.

"Katniss! Great news!" Cinna smiled and clapped his hands together. "You can have two tokens from your district!"

"What?" That didn't even make sense to me. All I had from 12 was the mockingjay pin Madge gave me to wear. Cinna rolled his eyes at me.

"Peeta's necklace… that's technically a token. The Game-makers are allowing you to keep it because it will look great for the audience, and it was originally going to be in the Games anyway with Peeta."

"Oh… okay." It really didn't matter to me, if it came down to it, I'd choose Peeta's necklace over the pin any day. Cinna smiled anyway and positioned the pin on my jacket.

"There! You're perfect." He stepped back to see his end product. "You look like a winner." I frowned.

"I don't want to win. I want to protect Peeta."

"That, my dear, is exactly what Peeta's saying about you to Portia." He frowned as the lights flickered on and off, signaling that it was time for the Games to begin. He pulled me in for a quick hug before he helped me into my glass tube. "Make me proud, girl on fire!"

"I'll try Cinna." I held his gaze for as long as I could before I was being raised to the arena. I looked around at my surroundings as soon as I was above ground, we were in the woods, I guess the odds were in my favor in that aspect anyway. All the other tributes had their eyes locked on the Cornucopia, except for Peeta, he was watching me intently. He mouthed something to me along the lines of running to the woods and staying away from the carnage that was sure to ensue at the Cornucopia. That would never do, I needed something to protect Peeta with. I looked towards the Cornucopia, right at it's mouth I saw a bow and arrows. The buzzer went off and I ran towards them as fast as I could; the careers had the same idea as me, and were picking over the weapons themselves. I grabbed a backpack and the bow and arrows, then ran for the woods.

My plan had seemed fool proof during those few minutes I was setting it in motion. Now that I was somewhat safe in the quietness of the woods I saw it's one major flaw… I dropped my weapons at my feet, and my hand flew up to my necklace.

"Peeta!"


	4. Finding Peeta

It seemed like hours before I could function again. Peeta was the most important thing in the world to me, and I forgot about him! I'm so ridiculously stupid it's not even funny sometimes. How many cannons went off? I think it was seven, that's a lot of deaths… I can only hope that none of them were Peeta's. I was still clutching my necklace tightly, it gave me hope that Peeta was hiding somewhere safe and sound. I closed my eyes and thought back to what Peeta said when he gave it to me… _'I want you to have it.' He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. 'As long as you do, we'll be okay. I promise.'_

"Peeta… I'll find you. I promise." I opened my eyes again and picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder, I grabbed the bow and walked deeper into the woods. Peeta most likely ran as far away from the other tributes as possible, that would give him a decent head start, if I skipped sleeping tonight, I might be able to find him. Throughout the entire walk I kept thinking about how this was all my fault… if I had just listened to him, I shook my head. If I listened to Peeta, we'd be together… unprotected, but together.

"Oh… Peeta." I blinked hard, I didn't want to cry, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. I had a knot in my stomach, I was terrified that he was hurt, dying somewhere or already dead. It was almost dark out, so I guess I'd find out soon. I kept walking, my tears flowing silently until the anthem played and I forced myself to stop. I watched as the faces of the dead light up the sky, I didn't bother to make a note of who was gone, I was only searching for Peeta, when the seal appeared and he hadn't made an appearance I allowed myself a sigh of relief. I had to keep moving, Peeta wasn't dead, but he could be hurt or dying. I didn't want to think of that.

I kept walking until the Capitol sun started to rise, I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. I needed to rest, so I decided to check the contents of my pack, it was brown, so it blended in well with the woods surrounding me, I almost felt bad for the poor tribute who got the florescent ones, furthest from the Cornucopia. Inside my pack were: two bottles full of water, a loaf of bread, a sleeping bag, and some crackers. None of those things would help me find Peeta, but I took a sip of water and ate a cracker, then I packed up and got ready for more walking.

"Peeta! Where are you? Can you hear me?" I called. I figured we were far enough away from the other tributes by now that it'd be okay to yell to him. I heard rustling in the trees to my left, I drew my bow and aimed. The girl from 9 came running towards me and I let my arrow fly, the cannon that went off was instantaneous. I walked over to her lifeless body and pulled my arrow out of her chest. "One less to hurt my Peeta." I frowned.

"Katniss?" I heard my name faintly and I looked at the corpse by my feet, confused. "Katniss!" I heard again, louder this time, I heard footsteps behind me and I pulled an arrow. I turned around quickly. "Katniss! Don't shoot!"

"Peeta!" I dropped everything and ran to him, slamming him into a hug. "Peeta! Oh, Peeta! I'm so sorry! I never should've left you! I was so worried about you!" I hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Shh, it's okay Katniss. I'm okay. Everything's okay." He gently rubbed my back. "I'm not mad at you, it's better that we have protection." He kissed me gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Peeta." I leaned my head on his chest and let him hold me for a while.

"We need to find food, and water." Peeta pointed out.

"Yeah, that'd be good. We need shelter too." I took off my pack and handed Peeta a cracker and a water bottle.

"Thanks. I found a place to sleep not far from here, you look exhausted."

"I stayed up all night trying to find you. I'm really sorry Peeta."

"Stop apologizing Katniss, it's not your fault." He picked up my bag and motioned for me to follow him. "There's a bunch of caves over here, nobody will bother us there."

"Sounds good." I followed him for about an hour before we got to the cave Peeta spent last night in. It was dry and looked safe, that was a step up from the freezing cold night I spent in the woods.

"So what do you think?" Peeta asked. Helping me roll out my sleeping bag.

"It's perfect." I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're here." Peeta kissed me back and smiled at me.

"Lay down and get some sleep, I'll protect you."


	5. Heartbreak

I woke up some time around noon the next day, I felt a lot better now that I'd gotten some much needed rest. Peeta was still asleep beside me, he'd probably been up for most of the night guarding me from the other tributes. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up. I cuddled closer to him and rested my head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was comforting after all I'd been through in the past few weeks. It felt like minutes had passed when in reality it was probably hours before Peeta woke up and wrapped me in his strong arms.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I giggled. "Or should I say afternoon." Peeta smiled.

"You should've woken me up. We can't just lay here forever, we have a Game to win. "

"I know, but I wish we could, Peeta. Then it'd just be the two of us." Realization hit us both at the same time… the _two_ of us. There could be only one winner and we sure as hell weren't going to kill each other.

"The two of us." Peeta sighed softly. "If only it really was that easy."

"Peeta." I sat up. "We're going to have to split up at some point." I looked away from him as I said it. There was no way I could face the look of heartbreak on his face that I felt mirrored on my own.

"You're right." Peeta agreed, but I heard the hurt in his voice, and it was killing me. "We won't kill each other, so this the only way." I turned to look at him after a while.

"If there was any other way for us to stay together Peeta I'd do it in a heartbeat. I don't want to have to say goodbye." Tears we threatening to spill onto my face, I couldn't bear to leave Peeta.

"Katniss." Peeta pulled me into a tight hug. "This will never, ever be goodbye forever. Not in a million years. It's only goodbye for a little while." Peeta was crying now, and that only caused me to burst into hysterics as well. How could the Capitol be so cruel.

"Oh Peeta! This is so unfair!" I buried my face into his shoulder, and he held me there.

"I love you." Peeta breathed.

"I love you too Peeta. So, so much." I leaned up and kissed him gently, and as I did a cannon went off in the distance. I had to wonder was it just an uncanny coincidence… or had the game-makers planned to have it go off just as Peeta and I died inside? I guess I'll never know the answer to that question.

Peeta and decided that it'd be easier on both of us to head off on our own sooner rather than later. Why prolong the heartache? So we set out together to gather some food and supplies just to make sure that the other was going to have at least a fighting chance. Peeta was collecting a variety of different berries to bring back, he needed help deciding which were poisonous so I told him I'd help him. I set up some snares and was busy using an arrowhead to rip the sleeping bag into two parts, half for me, and half for Peeta. Once I finished that I rolled up my half and put it back in my bag after I took out half of my remaining food to give to Peeta.

"Katniss. I found all of these." Peeta walked over to me with two leaves in each hand, separating berries from one another.

"You did great Peeta." We can eat all of them except these ones, I pointed to the dark purple ones. "Those are called Nightlock… they'll kill you in a minute." I took them from him and put them in my bag, you never know when an unsuspecting tribute might be trying to steal a snack.

"Thanks Katniss." Peeta divided up the food and gave me half. I handed him his sleeping bag and food.

"Peeta…" I shook my head. "I don't want this to be it. This can't be it."

"Katniss." Peeta cupped my chin in his hand. "This isn't goodbye forever. Please believe that." He, fingered my necklace. "Besides… you'll have a piece of me with you. Always."

"And you…" I took off my mockingjay pin and fixed it onto his jacket, "…will always have a piece of me."

"Oh Katniss." Peeta hugged me close and kissed me. "Thank you." I nodded.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"I will. Avoid the Careers and stay safe." I kissed Peeta one more time before I grabbed my bow and ran into the woods, blinded by my tears.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to take a minute to thank those of you who are reading this story, adding me and it to your favorites and alerts. I also want to throw a quick shout-out to: Lover53, 1234, GottaLuv, NeonTalisman, keekee4ever, autumn-robin, alwaysremember01, FictionGirl2000, and kaitykatwarblerlover you guys are awesome for reviewing and I totally give you all the three-finger salute!

Next chapter will be up soon guys! Thanks again for reading what's written so far!


	6. Girl on Fire meet your death?

Peeta and I have been apart for about four days now and I still find myself crying myself to sleep at night. The only good thing that's happened to me in those few days was that I met the little girl from district eleven, Rue. She and I decided to team up for a while after she stopped me from walking into a nest of trackerjackers.

"Thanks for the food Katniss." Rue said as she took a bite of the bird I killed this morning.

"No problem Rue." I sighed, thinking of Peeta. I wondered how he was doing all by himself. He hasn't made and appearance in the sky yet, so that was a good sign. We were down to about ten now. Four Careers, Peeta, Rue, Foxface, Clove, Thresh, and me.

"You know Katniss, there haven't been any deaths today. Maybe we should try to get someone before the Capitol decides to make it happen." It made sense that the audience would want fresh blood, and I could use something to take my mind off Peeta.

"Good idea."

"Who should we try to kill?" she asked, it sounded foreign coming from a child so young.

"We can't go after Peeta or Thresh." She nodded in agreement. "Should we try for the Careers?"

"Yes. Let's try to lead them to us. How though."

"We could make bonfires… if we burn green stuff it'll smoke up nicely. Then once they get to them, I'll be ready with my bow." It seemed like a simple enough plan, and Rue agreed to it quickly. We decided to wait until the morning, that way we'd have enough time to get everything done before dark. For the rest of the day we hashed out the logistics of our plan. Finally, the anthem played, no names appeared in the sky tonight.

"Ready for bed?" Rue asked, I nodded. Suddenly she pointed to the sky again, where the seal had reappeared.

"Attention tributes! There has been a slight change in the rules. The Capitol will allow for two victors, if the last two tributes standing are from the same district. That will be all."

"Peeta!" I screamed, but Rue covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh! Katniss! We need to take care of the Careers first. We'll be safer that way." I didn't want to, but I agreed with her. Peeta would be safer with four less tributes.

"You're right." We didn't say anything else, and went to bed.

…

The first bonfire was to be lit at noontime, and I was going to follow behind the Careers so I'd have a good shot. I decide to make my way down to the pond to fill up my water bottle before Rue lit the fire. I took comfort in the sounds of the woods surrounding me while I walked, it reminded me of home. The sounds of mockingjays singing Rue's song echoed in the backdrop for a long time before it stopped and was replaced by a low hissing noise.

"What is th… Ahh!" I just barely managed to dodge a giant fireball. I guess the Capitol decided it didn't want to wait for it's show. Another fireball was hurled my way and I jumped to the side, they kept on coming though. I was dodging, jumping, and diving to avoid the fireballs, but each one came larger and faster than the last.

'_I know I'm supposed to be the girl on fire but this is ridiculous!'_ I thought, as I took a breath. The fireballs seemed to have stopped for now. Thank God. I sighed in relief and sat down on a boulder. In the whole mess of fireballs, I'd managed to make it too the pond. I didn't even notice Clove until she grabbed me into a chokehold from behind.

"Hello, Katniss." She threw my bow into the bushes and pulled out her knife.

"Clove.."

"You ready to die now?" She sliced her weapon deep into my abdomen and laughed as I cried out. I had to get away from her. I scanned my surroundings, there were leaves and pebbles all around me, I turned my head slightly to the side and got an idea. I ignored the burning pain in my stomach and rolled into her backwards.

"What are you doing!" Clove screamed as we fell backwards into the shallow water. I had to act fast. I sat on her back and pushed her face underwater. Clove struggled against me, but I was stronger than her, I looked away from her and held my position until I heard the cannon go off.

"Apparently I'm not ready to die yet, Clove." I tried to stand, but I fell back into the water, I looked down at my waistline and saw my shirt soaked red with blood. All the struggling against Clove must've torn the gash open even more. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself to shore. That's when I heard the second cannon. The woods all around me fell silent, except for the rustling of bushes and the sound of twigs snapping as footsteps made their way towards me. I couldn't move. Cato and the other Careers stepped out of the trees.

"Rue's dead Katniss. Give up." Cato yelled and motioned to the others. They pulled out various swords and weapons and started walking towards me. "This ends here."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm starting chapter seven right now, so the wait won't be as long this time!**


	7. Doctor Peeta

There were so many things going through my head in that moment, the pain, the fear, ways to escape. I tried to inch away from them, but the pain was unbearable when I moved even the slightest bit. Cato poised his knife at my throat, and another cannon went off in the distance.

"Any last words girl on fire?" He smiled as he brought his arm up…

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Peeta!" I managed to smile as I watched him walk out of the woods. Cato turned around fast to look at Peeta.

"Don't you dare hurt her.." he repeated. I noticed he had a knife in his hand, he eyed my bow and looked at my… I could see concern flash in his eyes for a moment before he turned back to Cato and the Careers.

"What are you gonna do about it Peeta? She's as good as dead anyway. Clove got to her."

"She's fine!" Peeta inched towards my bow and picked it up, still holding his knife towards Cato. "Katniss…" he handed it to me, lowering the knife just a bit. Cato laughed and turned to me.

"Shoot me, Katniss! Kill me right now, I dare you." He laughed.

"Cato!" One of the girls yelled, but it was too late, Peeta had jabbed the knife in the back of Cato's throat and out the front. Cato dropped to his knees spitting up blood. The cannon went of mere seconds later. The remaining Careers looked horrified and I used that moment against them. It took all my strength to load my bow and send an arrow flying into her arm. The other two Careers took off.

"Peeta.." I coughed, "She's not dead." He nodded and finished the job for me.

"Katniss!" Peeta ran to me and knelt beside me, forcing made me lay down. "Oh, Katniss." He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, but his eyes shone with fear. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I can't move, it hurts to much… it's bleeding really badly. I looked down at my stomach and looked away fast, starting to get dizzy.

"Let me help you." Peeta lifted my shirt up and folded the waist of my pants down twice. He stared at the cut for a moment. "That's not so bad…" he tried to lie, but I could see right through it.

"Peeta… I'm gonna die. There's too much blood." I shook my head.

"No Katniss! I won't let that happen!" He stood and screamed at the sky. "SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE HAYMITCH!" I've never seen Peeta so angry. It paid off though, because a little parachute landed in the rocks by his feet. He opened it and I could see a medical kit. It must've cost a fortune. "THANK YOU!" He shook his head and sat beside me again.

"Peeta…" I could barely keep my eyes open anymore and I knew I must be dying. "I love you."

"You're gonna be okay Katniss. I promise." I watched as he pulled a needle and something else out of the medical kit; that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

…

When I woke up again it was dark out and I was back in the cave. I had something wet on my forehead, I reached up to touch it and found that it was a damp rag made out of what must've been a piece of my shirt. I tried to sit up, but it hurt to much. At least I wasn't bleeding to death anymore. I looked down at my bare stomach and noticed the perfect line of stitches running across my waistline. Peeta did good, it was even better than when my mother used to do this to the wounded members of district 12.

"Peeta?" I choked out hoarsely. "Peeta! Where are you?!" It took a minute before he walked into the cave carrying some food.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright." Peeta sat by me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Drink some water." He handed me a bottle, and I took it, drinking it down quickly.

"Thank you Peeta." he smiled at me.

"You were asleep for two days. You must be hungry?" He offered me some fish and I took it happily.

"How many dead?"

"It's down to us, Foxface, and Thresh. We really have a chance in going home together." He smiled softly. I smiled back.

"Thanks for saving my life Peeta. I owe you."

"No Katniss, it's okay. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "I want you to finish your dinner and get some rest. I'm going to go refill your water bottle."

"Okay." I watched as he took the bottle and left the cave. The whole arena seemed different, but I couldn't tell exactly how. It was quiet, like all the animals had disappeared.

…

After a while I couldn't sit around and wait for Peeta to come back, so I decided to go find him. It seemed like he was taking a really long time to get water. I grabbed my bow and stood up slowly, my stomach hurt, but it was bearable. I slowly made my way out of the cave and walked down to the edge of the river, scanning the edge of the woods for anything out of the ordinary.

"Katniss!" Peeta whispered.

"Peeta?" Where was he?

"Up here." I looked up and saw him caught in a net. "You need to get outta here before Thresh comes back!"

"No." I walked towards the tree he was in. "I need to get you down. I'm not leaving you."

"You're so stubborn sometimes."

"Get used to it, I'm not going to give in and leave you for dead." I walked to the base of the tree and looked for a low branch to grab onto.

"Katniss, you'll rip out your stitches, don't."

"He's right you know." I spun around and pulled an arrow.

"Thresh." I aimed my weapon at him.

"Katniss get out of here!" Peeta yelled, his voice laced with panic.

"I wouldn't do that Katniss. If I die, Peeta dies." He motioned for me to look towards the top of the tree Peeta was in. Foxface was there, climbing down to Peeta's level. I had to act fast.

"You're hiding spot was clever. We didn't even notice it until today." Foxface pointed out as she climbed onto Peeta's branch and pulled a knife. I took a step back. This could not be happening to us right now.

"Katniss… just go. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I looked towards Peeta and he looked towards the rope holding him up and to my bow. I understood what he wanted. I turned my bow and shot an arrow through the rope, causing Peeta to drop to the ground. He got up and grabbed Thresh from behind.

"Shoot Katniss! Hurry!" Peeta yelled, struggling to hold Thresh still. I hurried to get an arrow ready and shoot.

"You can let go now Peeta…" The cannon went off. "…he's dead."

"What about Foxface?" We both looked up and she was gone.

"I don't know…" I walked over to Peeta. "Twenty-one down, one to go. Then you're all mine forever." I stood on my toes to kiss him and he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm already your's forever Katniss."

**A/N: There will be a special surprise for those of you who review! And by the way, I **_**always**_** send a reply back to those awesome people who review! **


	8. And Then There Were Two

**A/N: Okay, I know all of the story so far is KPOV… but for this chapter it's going to be as if you're back in 12 watching the Games. If you don't like it, don't worry, it'll only be for this chapter.**

* * *

**12POV:**

Prim, Gale, and Madge were all sitting in the living room of Katniss's house watching the Games unfold.

"Katniss might actually win!" Prim exclaimed, she was really happy that her sister had made it this far. She's been worried sick ever since the Reaping, and the incident with the Careers didn't do anything to calm her nerves.

"Peeta too. That'd be great." Madge looked over to Prim and smiled.

"Yeah." Gale rolled his eyes. "That'd be great…" He trailed off, muttering under his breath about how stupid bakers are and that Katniss needed a real man in her life.

"Oh don't be jealous Gale. Katniss and Peeta are perfect for each other. She's so… Katniss, and Peeta's so sweet and romantic."

"Oh! Oh! They can be TOAST!" Prim jumped up off the couch and clapped her hands together. "Get it! Because Katniss is the girl on fire, and Peeta's the boy with the…"

"The God-damn bread. I know. Just shut up and watch the TV already. Maybe Katniss will come to her senses and let an arrow fly through bread boy's skull." Gale shook his head and stared at the television, Prim and Madge just stared at him wide-eyed and in shock.

"That wasn't very…" Madge began, but Gale cut her off.

"WATCH!" He pointed at the TV. Prim sighed and turned to watch what was going on, Madge shook her head and did the same.

Katniss and Peeta were on the screen once again, talking about there plan of action.

"They need to just split up and trap her!" Gale yelled and got up, he walked over to the TV and started yelling at it. "Jeez, Katniss! I know Peeta's killing whatever brain cells you have left but for God's sake come up with something decent!"

"I think we need to split up and trap her." Katniss stated glumly, it was clear by the expression she wore that she didn't want to be apart from Peeta, but knew there was no avoiding it. Gale just shook his head and sat down.

"At least her brain hasn't turned to complete mush yet."

"Shut up Gale!" Madge yelled.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Hey look, Foxface is hiding at the Cornucopia… that's a pretty smart idea." Gale and Madge looked up long enough to see Prim was right.

"Oh, wow. I wonder how they're going to find her." Madge wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think they're all safe for now. Let's eat lunch, I have left over quail from my hunting trip this morning." Gale got up and headed to the kitchen where he left his game bag, Madge followed.

"Come on Prim, Katniss will be fine while you're gone."

"Well… I don't know…"

"It won't take long. Come on." Madge held her hand out for Prim to take. She reluctantly did, and followed to the kitchen. Gale was cooking the bird over the stove when they walked in.

"Sooo, how bout those Games guys." He sighed.

"Oh my God! What is this!" Prim shrieked as the television was turned on again. Katniss was running from what looked to be wild dogs, Peeta was finally getting his turn to dodge the giant fireballs, and somehow Foxface was being chased around the Cornucopia by what looked to be more wild mutts.

"They're all being lured to the Cornucopia! This is supposed to be the finale." Madge looked horrified as she said it and turned away as Peeta narrowly escaped a run in with the fire.

"That's not fair!" Prim screamed, tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Even Gale looked horrified at the images that ran across the screen.

"Come on! Get outta there Katnip!" All three of them were sitting on the edge of there seats in anticipation. The next series of events took place rather quickly,

Peeta was shown on the screen being torched by a fireball, he was knocked to the ground, but the cameras pulled away before we could see the damage. Katniss was the next to appear on screen, the dog that had been pursuing her had finally caught up to her and had her pinned to the ground, it's razor sharp teeth bared. Foxface was cowering in fear atop the Cornucopia as the mutations around her jumped, and snarled, trying feverishly to knock her to the ground.

"Oh my…" Gale trailed off, dumbstruck by the dramatic turn of events as the cameras pulled to a widescreen shot of the full arena. _Boom._ The twenty-second cannon went off, two tributes remain in the 74th annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully it wasn't too, too bad to read in 12POV. I wrote it this way because… one, the citizens of the districts are probably going to be in the dark about a lot of things pertaining to the Games, and two, I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. Who died? I wonder… well, **_**I**_** don't. Anyway, I'll shut up now! R&R please! **


	9. All or Nothing

**A/N: Okay… I didn't totally lie. I know I said that last chapter would be the only 12POV chapter, AND IT IS! But, this one starts out in 12POV… only for a short little bit though.**

* * *

**12POV:**

"Will the two remaining tributes make their way to the Cornucopia." The announcers voice rang through the speakers in the living room where Prim, Madge, and Gale had just witnessed the impossible.

"Why can't they just show us who the last two tributes are!" Prim was crying hysterically now. She was totally convinced that Katniss's role in the Hunger Games was all her fault. In a way, it was true… but she kept forgetting that Katniss didn't have to volunteer to take her place.

"Either way, they're gonna be mauled, crispy, or too afraid to function." Gale told her.

"Gale! Stop being so rude! Prim's already worried enough without you adding to it! Now, you can either shut your face or get out!" Prim sniffled and Gale stopped talking.

"I'm sure Katniss is alright Prim…" Madge pulled her into a hug and smoothed the hair out of her face. "Don't cry yet."

"Okay… thanks Madge." Prim whispered and looked at the television set. Finally the cameras were trained on one of the living tributes…

"Katniss!" Prim screamed at the TV. "She's okay!"

**KPOV:**

I couldn't believe what just happened… one moment I was being eaten alive by some monster dog, the next moment it was gone... The audience must've gotten a real show out of the last death… my hand flew up to my necklace.

"Peeta! Please, please, please, don't let it be Peeta!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my bow and got up, I had to get to the Cornucopia. I broke out into a full on sprint towards the edge of the woods, and stopped just before I got to the clearing. I loaded my bow and slowly made my way out of the trees.

"Peeta?" I whispered, inching towards the Cornucopia. I relaxed the string of my bow after a few moments and leaned against the cool metal structure.

"Where are you?" I whispered, as I let myself sink to the ground. He should be here by now… I guess… a sob escaped my throat… I guess Peeta was gone. Foxface and I, are all that's left, and I had no will to even try to win anymore.

"Oh Peeta…" I cried to myself, bringing my hand up to hold my necklace. I took some comfort in it, but not much. "I'm so sorry…" I shook my head.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A shaky voice called from the other side of the Cornucopia… it didn't sound like Foxface… could it really be…

"Hello?" I called back, standing up quickly. I left my pack and my weapon behind and inched my way towards the other side of the Cornucopia. I just barely peeked my head around and saw him. My Peeta.

"PEETA!" I ran towards him and slammed him into a tight hug. "Peeta! I thought you were dead!"

"Katniss…" He hugged me close to him. "I thought I lost you."

"You can't lose me. We won. We get to be together forever!"

"I love you Katniss." He leaned down and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back just as passionately, until I realized where we were. I broke our kiss and pulled away from him.

"Peeta… why are we still in the…" I didn't have to finish my thought, a look of horror crossed Peeta's face and the announcement came on.

"_Attention tributes! There has been a rule change regarding the previous rule-change… there can no longer be two victors. Only one of you may come out alive. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

Peeta and I fell silent and just stared at each other for a moment. Peeta was burnt, and raw, his golden hair was in matted clumps on his head, he looked as tired as I felt. I was scratched and bloody from my run in with the mutt… but the one thing that stood out was the thing we shared. The look of broken emptiness, the tears we refused to cry.

"I want it to be you Katniss. I want you to go home." Peeta circled the Cornucopia until he found my bow and held it towards me. "Do it." He handed me my last arrow and closed his eyes.

"No." I snapped the arrow in half and flung my bow to the ground. "There's no way in hell that I'm leaving here without you."

"Katniss… we can't both win. Think of Prim."

"This isn't about Prim anymore Peeta." I walked over to my bag and dug around in it until I found what I was looking for. The Nightlock… the berries that could end this all in less than a minute. "Peeta…" I turned to him and looked at his face, silently asking for his consent.

"Of course." He pulled me into him and kissed me one more time. "I love you so much. Never ever forget that." He took half of the berries from me.

"I love you more Peeta." I blinked hard and took a deep breath. "On three?"

"On three." He took my free hand and squeezed it gently.

"One." I whispered.

"Two." Peeta squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Thr-" We were cut of by the announcements coming back on.

"_Wait! Wait! It seems there has been some sort of mistake! We give you the winners of the 74__th__ annual hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"_

The hovercraft came quickly and dropped it's ladders for us. Peeta placed one foot on the first rung of his ladder and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me on with him. We didn't even have time to breath before medical teams were pulling us apart and dragging us into separate rooms. I didn't stop fighting for Peeta until a nurse shot something into my arm and I was put under, pulled back into unknown solitude.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! Sorry this one's so short, I just couldn't leave you guys in suspense any longer! The next chapter will be up soon! R&R please! **


	10. Crowning the Victors

I woke up in a stark white hospital room all alone… there were tubes and wires sticking in my body, and I didn't like it. To be honest, I was afraid.. Yes that's right, I, Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 74th Hunger Games, am afraid of being in the hospital. I just went through hell and this is the last place I wanted to be. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move.

"Peeta!" I screamed, trying to move my body. "PEETA!" I screamed his name again and again until a nurse came into my room with a needle.

"It's alright Katniss. Calm down." I felt a cold liquid flow into my arm and my world turned fuzzy and dark again.

What must've been a few hours later, I woke up again and immediately started screaming again. "Peeta!"

"Katniss? Katniss, shh… it's okay, I'm here." Peeta took my hand in his and smiled at me. "You're okay."

"Peeta…" I trailed off. I couldn't think of anything to say. Peeta looked like Peeta again, no scorch marks or burnt hair.

"It's alright." He sat down on the edge of my bed. "You look a lot better."

"You do too. I… I'm really sorry about…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're together. The doctor said that as soon as you woke up I could take you back to our rooms. We need to finish one more interview and the crowning ceremony."

"That's all? Then we can go home?" Peeta nodded.

…

Cinna wasted no time whisking me off to meet with my prep team when I got back to the penthouse. I just wanted to spend time with Peeta, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"You made me proud, girl on fire." Cinna smiled.

"Thanks…" I sighed, I hadn't even thought of my stylist while I was in the arena.

"You went in for Primrose…" he stated casually as he filed my nails, "you came out for Peeta Mellark though. Didn't you?"

"I…" There was no use denying the truth. I won the Games for Peeta. "Yes... I suppose I did come out of the Games alive for Peeta. I love him with all my heart. Nothing Snow or the Capitol can do will ever change how I feel about him."

"I wouldn't question that." Cinna smiled at me and went into the closet. "Let's put you in your dress."

"Alright." I sighed, and let him put a very girly high-low dress. It was still on theme with my 'girl on fire' image, but it was more subtle than my other dresses. This one was a soft golden yellow, with a lacey belt that wrapped around the smallest part of my waist. Cinna paired it with a pair of sparkly golden heels, and of course the chain Peeta had given me was still around my neck. "I have to admit Cinna, I actually like this one."

"Well Katniss, the goal is that Peeta will like it." I could feel my face burning bright red, and Cinna moved on to my hair. He took a curling iron to it and pinned it up in a complicated up-do. "Well, you're done. What do you think?" I stepped back to look at myself in the mirror.

"I look great Cinna." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go, you'll be late for your interview."

…

Haymitch picked me up from Cinna and was escorting me to Caesar Flickerman's stage again.

"So sweetheart, I should warn you… President Snow isn't thrilled with you. That little stunt you pulled with the berries wasn't smart. You need to be careful."

"Are you serious right now?! I did what I had to do to get me and Peeta out alive! I wasn't doing anything to defy the Capitol!" I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Fine, but you need to play up how much you love Peeta. Okay?"

"Haymitch! I wasn't lying! Why would I do that!?" I was getting really tired of Haymitch and his antics. It's a good thing we had finally reached the studio, I couldn't bear to be in the same room with Haymitch for any longer. I walked in the door and was directed onto the stage. I entered stage left at the same time as Peeta entered stage right. We met in the middle and Caesar walked over to us, he didn't even get the chance to speak before the crowd was screaming. I took Peeta's hand and he kissed the top of my head.

"You look amazing, love." Peeta whispered to me, I smiled up to him in thanks.

"Let's settle down everybody! Settle down!" Caesar took his seat and motioned for Peeta and me to sit in the oversized chair beside him, once we were seated the interview began.

"So Peeta, winning did end up being in your benefit after all." The audience laughed and I cuddled closer to Peeta, resting my head on his shoulder.

"All I can say, is I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life." Peeta smiled down at me, I tilted my head up and kissed him gently. The crowd loved it.

"Katniss, what was going through your mind out in that clearing? You thought you lost Peeta and we watched you give up.""I… I was ready to die at that point. Peeta's called me the love of his love, but he _is_ my life. Without him, I'd be nothing." I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the dark memory.

"You went in for your sister… told her you'd win. How did Peeta effect your decisions in the arena?"

"Well, I was actually discussing this with my stylist while he was getting me ready. I went into the Games for Prim, but…" I paused and looked to Peeta, "I came out for Peeta." The audience started screaming again and Caesar needed to take a moment to collect himself. I took the moment to drive home the reason I pulled the berries in the first place…

"Peeta… I love you." I pulled him into a long kiss, he wrapped me up in his arms and returned my kiss.

"I love you more Katniss." He kissed me softly again, and pulled me close to him.

"Everyone in the country loves you!" Caesar dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. "I have one more question for the both of you. Would you have eaten the berries if the announcements hadn't have come back on to stop you?"

"Well, I think that question has a pretty obvious answer." Peeta paused and smiled at me. "I know I would've and I there's no doubt in my mind that Katniss would've too." Caesar nodded and many of the people in the audience were crying.

"Let's hear it again for Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the star-crossed lovers from district twelve!" The crowd erupted into a deafening roar, the applauses didn't stop until President Snow walked onstage with the victor crown. Haymitch's words echoed in my mind and sent a shiver down my spine, I glanced over to Peeta and his expression told me that he knew too.

"Katniss. Peeta." Snow nodded in greeting, he wore a smile, but it was definitely fake. Peeta and I stood and watched as the president snapped the crown in two. He walked over to me first.

"Congratulations, Katniss." He placed half of the crown on my head and moved on too Peeta. "Congratulations, Peeta." Snow turned to the audience. "I give you Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Caesar stood and escorted Peeta and me backstage where we met Effie and Haymitch.

"Let's go." Haymitch steered us towards the tribute train. Effie followed behind quickly, she was definitely having a hard time letting Haymitch call the shots. We were loaded on the train within the next fifteen minutes, and departed five minutes after that. Peeta and I watched out the window as the Capitol disappeared, thankful to be heading home together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your support and reviews! When I check my mail and find all of those reviews waiting for me it really makes my day and gets me to update faster. The next chapter will be up soon! Till then, love you guys for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Home Sweet Home?

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this… my teacher's thought it would be funny to give me a ton of homework after a long weekend… **

"I'm glad we're out of the capitol. There's no telling what President Snow will do because of this." Haymitch said, popping open a bottle of wine, Effie took it from him before he even had a sip.

"There's no time for alcohol right now Haymitch. You're right, we need to be careful around the President for the time being… we've never had two victors." She paced back and forth nervously.

"I don't think there's anything he can do about it. We weren't trying to cause any problems." I pointed out, I was getting so sick and tired of my life revolving around keeping someone else happy. I didn't even like President Snow.

"I think Katniss is right." Peeta put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to worry about Snow right now." He turned to look at me, "Come on Katniss." I followed him to his room and sat on the bed, he sat beside me. We were both quiet for a long time.

"So… now what?" I asked, finally.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"What happens to us… I mean like Katniss _and_ Peeta." I was sort of worried about what would happen when we got back to 12 because of the whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing. I didn't want to go back to just Katniss and just Peeta.

"Katniss.." Peeta shook his head and smiled. "I love you, you love me. We're going to be just fine." I cuddled closer to him.

"It's going to be really hard to go back to doing anything without you. It's a good thing your house will be right next to mine. " I was thinking about my nightmares… they didn't seem so scary when I was wrapped up in Peeta's arms at night. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"About that…" Peeta paused and looked away from me, his face turning pink with embarrassment. " I was kinda hoping that you would live at my house… with me." He peeked up at me. "Only if you want to!" He added quickly. I pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I want to." I smiled at him. He smiled back, looking relieved.

"I was so worried you'd say no. I know that my family won't want to live with me… they wanted someone from 12 to win, but they didn't really want it to be me."

"Well, they don't appreciate you anyway Peeta. You're too good, they just don't see it."

"I guess that's true. But, what does it matter? I have you." He kissed the top of my head and smiled. "That's everything I've ever dreamed of." Just then, Effie knocked on the door.

"I don't care if you two share a room. I don't want any funny business and I want you to go to sleep though. We have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight."

…

I woke up in Peeta's arms the next morning, surprisingly my nightmare was replaced by a sweet dream of Peeta and me. At breakfast, Effie announced that we'd be in 12 around noon time, it was ten now, so our prep teams came to get us ready.

"So, I hear that a certain someone is moving in with Peeta." Cinna teased as he combed out my hair. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm moving in with Peeta. We really need each other."

"So, I should start designing a wedding dress soon. Is that what you're telling me?" He laughed lightly and I blushed. Was it possible he knew what I was dreaming about last night?

"Uhh…"

"I was kidding." Cinna shook his head, his expression made me think that he was actually being 100% serious about it.

"So, what am I supposed to be wearing today?"

"Well, you are going to be wearing orange. Peeta will love it!" He walked to the closet and pulled out a fiery orange dress, it wasn't as extravagant as all of my others, but it was still elegant, he paired it with a pair of black strappy sandals. "I want them to know you're the girl on fire! You look amazing!"

"I don't think they'll have any trouble remembering that…" Cinna placed my necklace on top of my dress, and moved on to my hair.

"I want them to know you're Peeta's too." He shakes his head again. "It's funny, you went in as a little girl with a death sentence, and you came out with a boyfriend… You're so lucky Katniss."

"I am lucky." I really didn't know how to answer that, I wasn't a little girl and I did have some chance of winning… didn't I? I guess it was just a capitol thing.

"Okay, so as soon as I finish your hair, you have to get going. You have about fifteen minutes before you're home." Cinna smiled at me as he parted my hair. "I've loved being your stylist Katniss. I'm going to miss you." He sighed and twisted my hair into a romantic loose braid.

"I'm going to miss you too Cinna." I turned and hugged him, surprised that it was actually true. I almost thought of Cinna and my prep team as my friends.

"You'll see me again." He hugged me back and walked me back to the main car, where I met up with Peeta.

"Wow, you look great Katniss." Peeta smiled, and I knew that the orange was a good choice. I turned to thank Cinna, but he was already gone.

"You look great too." I kissed him gently, trying hard not to mess up my hair and makeup already.

"Five minutes people! Five minutes!" Effie ran into the room with her clipboard, and looked around. "Where's Haymitch!? I told him not to be late! And why is there an open drink on the table without a coaster? That's mahogany!" She shook her head and went to look for Haymitch… Peeta and I just laughed.

"You know… in a way, I'm going to miss that." I laughed again.

"Katniss… I just wanted to tell you something before we get off the train." He looked serious, so I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"What is it Peeta?"

"I.. I love you Katniss. I just want you to know that whatever's about to happen, you'll never lose me. Not ever. We survived the impossible together, but that's not enough for me. I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. Always…"

"I love you too, Peeta. And just so you know, you're stuck with me because just winning isn't enough for me either. I need the rest of my life with you."

"Then, that's what I'll give you." Peeta pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply. It was a long time before he broke the kiss. "I wanted to ask you something.."

"KATNISS! PEETA! IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME!" Effie ran towards us and herded us out the door and onto the platform we pulled up to. All of 12 was waiting for us; Prim, Gale, Madge, everyone from school, and the people I supplied meat for. Peeta and I held hands and smiled to them. Gale made his way through the crowd with Madge and my sister following.

"Gale! Don't!" Madge was yelling.

"Gale!" Prim shouted along with Madge, running to keep up with him.

"Hey Katnip, remember me?" Gale was up in my face, he looked pissed. I guess I could understand why. He was my best friend…

"Gale, I…" I started but he cut me off by pulling me into a deep kiss, he held my head so I couldn't pull away, and all I could think about was Peeta.

"Get off of her!" Peeta pulled us apart and I wiped my mouth off, disgusted. Peeta didn't look happy.

"What the hell Gale!?" I screamed, he shook his head.

"Stay away from her! She should be mine!" Gale pulled back and slammed his fist into Peeta's face, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… so hopefully that chapter was worth the wait? If not, I'm sorry, and the next one will be soon. I'd love it if you could R&R… it really makes my day and gets me to update sooner. Oh, btw I was thinking of starting a SYOT {submit your own tribute} story… I'll talk more about it at the end of the next chapter, but PM me if you're interested at all! Till next chapter, R&R!**


	12. Dirty Little Secrets

**A/N:** **You guys are amazing! I love you all for reviewing! Currently I have 93 reviews, I'd be the happiest person in the world if we could get to 100 this chapter! Stay tuned at the end for details about my SYOT story!**

* * *

The entire district was in shock as ran to kneel beside Peeta. Words couldn't even describe how mad I am at Gale right now, Haymitch was escorting him off the stage and Effie had run off to find some ice.

"Peeta… are you alright?" I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm really sorry this happened to you. I feel like it's all my fault."

"Shh.. It's alright Katniss." Peeta sat up slowly and looked at me. "I sorta guessed he'd wanna do that." He smiled half-heartedly. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Peeta… Gale Hawthorne means nothing to me compared to you." I paused to take the ice pack Effie had found and held it gently to Peeta's black eye.

"Thanks Effie." Peeta said, Effie nodded.

"We should get you two to a more private venue… this is not the business of district 12." She pointed out. "I'll take you to your house. Follow me." She started walking, and I helped Peeta up, and took his hand, together we walked to our house in the Victors Village. Effie stopped at the third house and explained to us that the first one was Haymitch's, the second would be where my family lived, and then Peeta's.

"Thanks Effie." Peeta took the key and opened the door. "Welcome home, love." Peeta smiled to me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled back and helped him to the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay, Katniss. Are you okay though?"

"I… yeah." I sighed, I knew that wasn't true. I was worried about Peeta, and I was sort of upset at losing my best friend this way.

"It'll be okay." Peeta pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I promise it'll all be okay." He straightened my necklace, "Remember? I haven't broken that promise yet have I?" He smiled remembering the night he gave it to me.

"No." I smiled. "Hey Peeta, what did you want to ask me back on the train?" Peeta took my hand in his and opened his mouth to speak, but Haymitch walked in with Gale, once again interrupting him.

"Why is he here." Peeta asked coldly.

"He's going to apologize to you. And the way I see things, he punched you, you punch him." Haymitch shrugged and took a swig from his beer bottle.

"I'm not hitting Gale." he crossed his arms.

"I will." I stormed across the room and punched Gale hard, right in his face. "If you ever so much as _think_ of touching a single hair on his head ever again, I will _destroy_ you. Got it?" Gale rubbed his face and nodded.

"Got it." He turned and faced Peeta, "I'm sorry I punched you." He rolled his eyes. "Hey… I want to tell you something about Katniss."

"What?!" I was on edge, there were so many different embarrassing things that Gale knew about me… this wasn't going to be good.

"Well, looks like you kids are getting along pretty well. I'm going to go home. See you in the morning." Haymitch walked out the door, leaving the three of us alone. I shook my head, could he be a bigger moron?

"Katniss, has lot's of embarrassing things about her you probably don't know."

"Gale don't!"

"Shut up Katniss!" Gale picked me up, locked me in the closet, and positioned himself in front of it so Peeta couldn't rescue me.

"Gale! Let her out!"

"Listen!" Gale started a rant of all my less than perfect qualities, "She's self-conscious, she can't stand the sight of blood, she _sucks_ at cooking, she's moody and impatient, she's commanding, and let's see… she doesn't even want children, so you're gonna have some pretty boring nights my friend." Gale paused, "Oh, and what do I have here? A diary by a certain Ms. Everdeen?" Gale laughed.

"Gale stop!" I could feel tears threatening to spill, as I thought about everything I've ever written in that book. How did Gale even get it in the first place? I kicked and clawed at the door. "Peeta don't listen to him!"

"Gale! Stop! Why do you need to do this to her!?" I could hear Gale move away from the door and throw something. The closet door opened and I saw Peeta, he wrapped me up in his strong arms and held me close for a second. "It's okay. You're perfect to me. There's no secret you have that will ever change that." He kissed me sweetly and let me go. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I stayed where I was, and wiped my tears away, I was stupid to show Gale how much he was hurting me. I watched Peeta make his way to Gale and rip the bow out of his hands. "You won't be needing that right now." Peeta swung at Gale a few times and dragged him out by the collar of his shirt. I could hear them outside.

"Get off me Mellark!"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ hurt her like that ever again! Do you understand me?" I could here more fighting outside and Peeta walked in few minutes later.

"Peeta! Are you okay?!" I ran to him, his nose was bleeding and it looked like Gale had got a few good swings in.

"It hurts a little, but I got him back. Nobody hurts my Katniss." Peeta went to the kitchen and wiped the blood off his face, I followed him. "Well, I wanted to do this a little differently…" Peeta took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Katniss…"

"PEETA MELLARK! WERE YOU JUST FIGHTING WITH GALE!?" Effie burst in the front door with a drunken Haymitch.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Peeta groaned. "Yes, I just fought Gale. He was hurting Katniss, I'm not going to let that happen." He looked at me apologetically and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Good. You want to fight, then you're coming with me. Let's go lover boy." Haymitch took his hand and led him to the door.

"But… I have to… but… Katniss…" Peeta sighed, "You were the one encouraging me to fight him in the first place!"

"Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for reading and I'd love you all for R&Ring! Let's try for 100 reviews!**

**Here's the details for my 'submit your own tribute' story, I told you I'd leave here from last chapter… I'm looking for all 24 tributes. I need the following… {either PM me or leave it as a review along with your real review}**

**Tribute Name:**

**Age of Tribute:**

**Appearance: **

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Weapon:**

**Allies if any: **

**Death {how you'd prefer your tribute to die/ a REALLY good reason s/he should win *doesn't mean it'll happen though*}:**


	13. I Love Him More

**A/N: 108 reviews, 8185 views, 34 faves, and 49 alerts, not to mention all the author faves and alerts! You guys are amazing! I'm so glad you like the story, I'm having so much fun writing it! And PS sorry for the late update, I have a cold and I dragged my butt outta bed to do this.**

**A special thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer: Voldinette**

* * *

I got up early and took a shower the next morning, it had been a long night without Peeta by my side. I couldn't believe Haymitch and Effie actually thought it'd be a good idea to separate us on our first night home. All night long I had nightmares of Peeta dying in front of my very eyes, the Games haunted me all through the night, and it was even worse because no matter how badly I wanted to wake up, I just couldn't. So, now I decided I'd go hunting for a while to calm my nerves. I grabbed my bow, slid on my jacket and headed out the door. Once I got to the woods I walked to the lake and just sat. I didn't feel like killing anything today, instead I looked into the water and thought about everything that'd happened since the Reaping. Peeta and I wouldn't be together if it hadn't of been for that day. Maybe it wasn't all bad… Who was I kidding? The Games were horrible, Peeta and I would've found another way to be together. I picked up a rock and threw it into the lake, I watched the ripples grow larger and larger until they vanished altogether and I picked up my bow. I'd spent the better half of the morning here and I was getting hungry because I skipped breakfast in my rush to get out the door.

…

I hadn't seen Peeta again since last night, so I decided that I'd pay him a visit at the bakery. He smiled when he saw me, the swelling in his eye had gone down quite a bit overnight.

"Hi Katniss, how are you?" He wiped his hands off on his apron and walked over to me. "Did you go to the woods?" He noticed I was wearing my hunting gear and I smiled.

"Yeah, it was good. I was going to hunt, but I ended up just walking to the lake instead." Peeta looked down at me distractedly, wearing my favorite grin. "What is going on in that head of yours?" I laughed.

"Katniss… I love you."

"I love you too, you know that." I kissed him gently, and he took my hand.

"Katniss Everdeen," Peeta got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, my free hand flew up, to cover my shocked expression. "I have loved you since that day in school when you sang. I love that you're so strong and kind. I love how you fight for the people you care about. I love everything little thing about you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" I threw my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you so much." He kissed me back and slid the ring onto my finger.

"I've been waiting for a long time to ask you that." Peeta smiled. I smiled back, still hugging him.

"Is this what you wanted to ask me on the train?"

"And in the kitchen." He laughed.

"I guess good things come to those who wait." I laughed too.

"So, are you hungry? I just made rolls if you want one." He offered me the tray and I took one, remembering that I'd skipped breakfast.

"Thanks Peeta." I ripped a piece off and stuck it in my mouth. "So, can you take a break for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, anything for you Mrs. Mellark." I smiled widely at my soon to be new name and took Peeta's hand.

"Mrs. Mellark… I like the sound of that."

"Well, I should hope so Katniss." Peeta laughed. "So, where are you taking me?"

"To the lake… it'll be fun." I started walking with him down the road, but stopped when I saw Gale running towards us.

"Katniss! Katniss, wait!" When he'd finally caught up he looked at us… the way Peeta was holding me, the way I was cuddling into him, the new diamond ring I wore on my left hand.

"Gale…"

"You're marrying him?" He looked pissed. "You've only known him for two months and you spent most of that fighting for your lives!"

"Katniss and I love each other Gale. I'm sorry you can't accept that. If you'll excuse us…" Peeta walked around Gale with me.

"Wait Kat… I, I love you too." I turned and let go of Peeta's hand, giving him an apologetic look. I took Gale's hand.

"Gale, I love you too. You know I do, but…" I sighed and looked him in the eye, he looked miserable. "I love Peeta more. I'm always going to love Peeta more."

"But, Katniss…"

"Gale, we can be best friends, I don't want anything more from you." I patted his hand before I let go and went back to Peeta. "Come on Peeta, let's go." We started walking, neither of us said a word until we got to the lake.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Katniss." It was Peeta's turn to look miserable, so I kissed him.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm fine." I kissed him again. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" Peeta pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close. I nodded.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

"Sooner rather than later." Peeta smiled.

"Next month?" I smiled back.

"That sounds perfect."

"We should go tell our parents and everyone else. They're going to want to be there."

"Fine… but do I have to tell Haymitch? He's already mad enough at me for last night." That made me laugh.

"We can tell him together."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so R&R… the next chapter should be a little bit better, like I said, I don't feel good but I wanted to get something up. **


	14. I Finally Do

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I spent the last week catching up on schoolwork. {I know… eww right?}**

**-one month later-**

I couldn't believe I was sitting here getting ready to get married. The month flew by, Prim, Madge, and Effie all decided to take over and get my wedding perfect for Peeta and me. So far everything was going smoothly, even Haymitch had warmed up to the idea… I asked him to walk me down the isle. I hadn't heard from Gale at all, I asked the girls to invite him, but he didn't respond. Peeta's been amazing about the whole situation with Gale and even offered to let him be the best man.

Cinna worked silently, making up my face, twirling my hair into different curls, I was grateful he was letting me have a moment of peace after all the rushing around Effie's been putting me threw. I took a deep breath, my mind wandering to my dad. I wish he was here to share this moment with me, but I guess he couldn't be. I sighed, and made myself think about something happy. In about an hour and a half I would be Mrs. Katniss Mellark, nothing could be more perfect than that. I thought about taking Peeta to the woods with me, learning how to bake with him, having the rest of my life with the man I love. I smiled at the memories we'd be sure to have together.

"Katniss." Cinna pulled back and smiled. "You look stunning! Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks Cinna." I stood up and turned to look at myself in the mirror. My dress was beautiful; white, a-line dress, with off the shoulder lace sleeves that stop just before my elbow, simple yet elegant. I loved it.

"Got something old?"

"Yes." I smiled and fingered my chain. "The necklace Peeta gave to me the night of the interviews." Cinna nodded in approval.

"New?"

"Madge gave this to me last night." I opened the drawer to the makeup table and pulled out a diamond bracelet, I handed it to him and looked around in the drawer again, this time I pulled out a small box. "This is my borrowed…" I showed him a pair of Prim's favorite earrings.

"Very nice." Cinna secured the bracelet on my wrist. "I have your blue." He smiled mischievously. I could only imagine…

"What? I don't like that look." I watched as he went to my closet to get the veil and my shoes. He situated the veil on my head and handed me my garter, it was blue. I blushed bright red and snatched it out of his hands.

" Really Cinna!"

"Come on Kat, it's a tradition. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Great." I rolled my eyes and slipped it on quickly, then I put my shoes on and looked in the mirror. A small smile played on my lips as I saw the girl I saw. There was no fire, no capitol glitz, it was just me, just Katniss. I hugged Cinna.

"Thank you!" Cinna was surprised but hugged me back.

"You're welcome, girl on fire." Just then there was a knock on the door and Prim poked her head in.

"Oh, Katniss!" Prim came in and looked at me, taking in everything about my outfit. "You look amazing! I love it!" She noticed the earrings and her face lit up even more. "Perfect!" She smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I watched Prim walk to the door and open it wider.

"Hey Katnip.." Gale looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm going to go get ready." Prim waved goodbye and left.

"Me too. Good luck Katniss." I watched Cinna go.

"Is it too late?" Gale asked. I sighed.

"Gale, I'm marrying Peeta in twenty minutes. You aren't going to change my mind."

"No, not that. Is it too late to get my friend back?" He looked nervous as he waited for my answer, but I smiled.

"Never too late. Come here." I pulled him in for a quick hug. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Thanks, Katniss." Gale let out a sigh of relief. "I apologized to Peeta and he says that I can still be the best man if you'll let me."

"I'd love for you to be the best man. Go change. See ya in a bit. Effie must be waiting for me." I started for the door, but Gale stopped me, I turned to look at him.

"You look great. Peeta's lucky." He smiled and I nodded in thanks.

…

"There you are!" Effie pulled me into position. "Peeta's already at the alter! Where were you?!"

"I had an unexpected visitor, I'm here now though. And I'm on time."

"Well, in that case… you look stunning." Effie smiled and looked down at her clipboard. "Where is Haymitch!? Excuse me Katniss, I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure." I took a deep breath and waved to Madge and Prim, both of them where wearing light pink dresses. I picked them because the name of the color was 'primrose', my sister definitely liked that little fact. The girls smiled and waved back, and Effie came running back over with Haymitch.

"So, what do ya think sweetheart? I clean up good don't I?" Haymitch smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself kid."

"Umm, thank you?"

"It's time! Places people!" Effie pointed to Prim and Madge to start walking, handed me a bouquet of brilliant red, orange, and yellow flowers, and pushed Haymitch in my direction. He hooked his arm through mine.

"You ready?" Haymitch asked as we started to walk down the aisle, I was ready to answer him, but I got distracted as soon as I saw Peeta. He smiled when he saw me. I don't even remember walking down the aisle, after that initial step the next thing I processed in my mind was Peeta and I standing hand and hand at the alter.

"You look beautiful Katniss." Peeta smiled to me.

"You look nice too." I whispered back. The justice of the peace addressed our audience.

"We have gathered here today to witness the union of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." He started to say something else but I got lost in Peeta's eyes, he smiled at me and we stayed like that until the justice of the peace turned to us. "Katniss and Peeta will now exchange the vows they wrote for one another. Katniss first." I nodded.

"Peeta." I smiled. "You're all I've ever wanted. You're a best friend, you're a protector, you're a lover, but most of all you're the person I trust with everything. I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." I sniffled, not realizing how emotional I'd gotten during my little speech. Peeta smiled.

"Katniss, I've loved you for a long time, longer than I can even remember. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you and everything you are. You're strong and beautiful and for some reason you've allowed me to love you. That's more than I could ever ask for." Now Peeta's eyes were filled with tears.

"That was beautiful, now… Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answered through tears.

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Peeta smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Peeta pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss and I hugged him close to me. "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!"


	15. The Absolute Worst

**A/N: I love all of you guys out there for reading and reviewing this. It really means a lot to see all the reviews after I update. Thank you! **

* * *

It was finally time for the first dance, Effie had insisted on renting out the justice building just for the occasion and Madge being the mayor's daughter, of course they got there way. Peeta led me to the middle of the room and pulled me close to him.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." Peeta smiled at me, he knew that dancing wasn't my forte. Who cares I guess… Peeta promised he wouldn't judge me and he was the only one who's opinion mattered anyway.

"I'm certainly going to try." I laughed nervously as the music started to play. We had both chosen the song together, Effie insisted that we did. The piece we chose was a really old pop song that'd been slowed down to a romantic pace, I can't even remember the artist's name, but the song itself is called 'We Found Love'. Peeta pulled me close and I smiled, nestling my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're amazing Katniss." He whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you Peeta." I pulled him in for a kiss just as the song ended and everyone clapped.

"Alright, let's get you two something to drink. Come on." Effie escorted us to the head table and sat us down next to Haymitch, who surprisingly wasn't even buzzed yet.

"Hey lover boy, sweetheart." Haymitch smiled.

"I'll be right back." Effie excused herself.

"So, you kids going to have a little brat anytime soon?"

"Why would we do that? We don't want to have to live with the fear of him or her getting sent to the Games." I shuddered at the thought and Haymitch leaned closer to us.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret…" He looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. "The districts aren't supposed to know this, and you'll be told at the end of your victory tour anyway… The children of victors can't be entered into the pool of Reaping victims."

"Wh..?" Peeta looked at him, confused. "That can't be possible. Are you sure?" He looked hopeful, I could feel a smile forming on my face.

"Haymitch… so there would be no danger to a child of ours?" I asked, squeezing Peeta's hand gently, I knew he wanted kids, and if this was the case, I did too. Haymitch nodded and my smile grew.

"Peeta that means…"

"I know!" He smiled and kissed me. Effie came back a few seconds later with drinks.

"So, what are we all talking about?" Peeta and I exchanged glances.

"Oh, nothing." We said together. Effie sighed.

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "Either way, it's time for cake."

"Great! I love cake!" Haymitch stood up. "Let's go get it."

…

The rest of the night went smoothly, nobody got horribly drunk, Madge caught my bouquet and Gale caught the garter. It was nice to see them together, having fun. The reception was going on into the early hours of the morning, district twelve wasn't used to such elaborate parties. Peeta and I, however, escaped to home a little after midnight. Nobody came looking for us. We had the whole night to ourselves.

"So, Mrs. Mellark…" Peeta kissed me. "How does it feel to be married?" I laughed and kissed him back.

"It's the best feeling in the world. I couldn't be happier." I sat beside him on our bed and cuddled close to him. We were both still in our formal wedding attire. "Peeta… do you remember what Haymitch was saying?" I forced myself to keep eye contact with him while I waited for my answer.

"I… yes." He looked at me, curious. "Why?"

"We both want that right?"

"Yes. When you're ready though, Kat, there's no rush."

"Why wait?" I smiled at him, and I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "Think of it as our honeymoon… we've been away from home for far to long." Peeta kissed me, and took my hand in his.

"Are you sure about this Katniss?"

"I'm sure." He pulled me in for a kiss then, and I hugged him close to me helping him out of his jacket.

…

Peeta and I woke up in each others arms every night that week, falling asleep the same way each night. This morning however, we woke to a bright ray of sun coming in the window and Haymitch laughing obnoxiously.

"What happened in here!?" He laughed again, looking at the mess of clothes thrown in a heap on the floor. I realized how they got there and exactly what had happened last night and every night since Peeta and I were married. I pulled the blankets closer to me, my modest nature was kicking back in and I felt really exposed with just a bedspread covering me.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Peeta yelled at Haymitch, he didn't look happy; but then again could you blame him?

"Okay lover boy, we need to have a little chat…"

"Out!" I glared at him and pointed to the door. He sighed and started to leave after a moment. "Effie said she needs to talk to the three of us downstairs… I'll tell her you're on your way." Haymitch left and closed the door behind him. Peeta looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that… I just… I know you, and that isn't on you list of things that are okay for Haymitch to see."

"It's okay." I kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you more." Peeta kissed me back for a while.

"Effie's waiting." I reminded him with a sigh.

"Right." He got up and went to the dresser, throwing on the first things he found. "See you downstairs." He left quickly, giving me my privacy. I smiled and shook my head, I loved how thoughtful he was. I got up and threw some clothes on, then walked downstairs, Haymitch and Peeta were on the couch, Effie was standing in front of them, waiting for me.

"Mrs. Mellark…" She half-smiled at me before continuing. "I do not appreciate your tardiness. Go sit down." Something about her tone seemed troubled. I sat down quickly.

"What's wrong Effie?" I asked.

"I got a letter from the Gamemakers today, first thing this morning..." She paused, and frowned when she didn't get the desired response. "It's the third Quarter Quell, we all know that correct?"

"Yeah, we know." Peeta answered. Effie took a breath and bit her lip.

"God damn it! Spit it out woman!" Haymitch yelled, jumping up out of his seat. Effie glared at him.

"Okay… This year the pool for the Reapings will be chosen from the living victors of each district." Effie looked at the floor.

"W.. what?" I stammered.

"Katniss, you will definitely be going back into the Games. It'll either be Haymitch or Peeta that goes with you…" Haymitch sank back down into the couch, and Peeta turned to look at me, tears filling his eyes.

"No…" I whispered, standing up. This couldn't be happening to me, to us. I bolted for the door and sprinted off into the woods. I ran as fast as I could and stopped when I got to the lake. I felt dizzy, light-headed, and had a killer stomach ache, so I sat down on a rock by the water's edge. I few seconds later I found myself throwing up into the water. One thing went through my mind…

"No." I shook my head in denial. "No. No. No. No!" I thought back in my head and counted days. Of all the things that could've gone wrong… this was the absolute worst.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I wasn't too vague… but I didn't really wanna get into that whole… scene. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. R&R please!**


	16. Trouble Times Two

**A/N: I apologize for my slow update… the holidays kept me really busy. Look on the bright side though, they're almost over and I can go back to my fast updates! As always, I reply back to those of you who review, so keep the R&R's coming!**

"No what, Katnip?" Gale placed his hand on my shoulder and sat beside me, handing me his water bottle. I didn't even notice him walk up to me. I looked up at his face, concern was clear on his face.

"I… Gale." I sighed and shook my head, tears were starting to roll down my cheeks. "I think I'm pregnant." A smile played on his lips, he didn't understand.

"That's great Kat! Congratulations!"

"No Gale! I have to go back into the Games! This year's pool of possible tributes is of the living victors of each district! There are three of them here! Me, Peeta, and Haymitch! I have to go, I'm the only girl… and Peeta says he's going in too." By now I was crying hysterically, my world was being ripped apart, it wasn't fair.

"Katniss…" Gale pulled me close and hugged me. "It's going to be okay. You won before, so didn't…" He trailed of realizing why both Peeta and I had both survived in the first place, he understood it wouldn't happen again. So did I. "Well, at least let me help you with one of your problems." He motioned for me to follow him, and I did, all the way to the backdoor of Madge's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, leaning against the railing for support. Gale knocked on the door and Madge appeared to let him in, she looked surprised to see me.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" She helped me inside and brought me to the couch.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy still…" I sighed, I knew I should just come out and say it, but I just couldn't.

"She says she might be pregnant. Will you give her a definite answer?" The peacekeepers didn't give common healers like my mother or Prim access to certain types of medicines… birth control and pregnancy tests were kept locked in the mayor's safe, along with all the other forbidden luxuries of the Capitol.

"I…" Madge pursed her lips.

"Please. For me?" Gale asked, smiling sweetly at her, Madge blushed and nodded.

"I'll be right back Gale. Katniss, come with me." I followed her upstairs and waited in the hall while she went into her father's office. When she came out she handed me a test and sent me to the bathroom. "Come down when you're ready."

"Thanks Madge." I half smiled before closing the door to the bathroom behind me.

…

I was stunned when I got the results… I barely even said goodbye to my friends before running out the door. I had to get home. I burst through the door to find Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta in the living room.

"Wow, you look like hell sweetheart." I ignored Haymitch and locked eyes with Peeta.

"I need to talk to you." I walked over to him and started pulling him with me. "Now."

"Katniss… are you alright? Where did you run off to?" I pulled Peeta into the office and shut the door behind us.

"Peeta… I don't know how to tell you this…" I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before I looked at him again. "Peeta… I'm pregnant." I watched as his face lit up with the excitement of the news, then slowly started to fall again as realization hit. Peeta understood.

"But… the Games."

"I know Peeta… what do we do?" I fought to keep my tears back, I didn't want to show Peeta just how afraid I was.

"Katniss." He pulled me into his chest and hugged me close, rocking me back and forth gently. "Are you sure?"

"I took the test at Madge's house. It was positive." I shook my head, still in denial. "Peeta, the games are in five months…"

"I know, Effie went through the planning with me and Haymitch while you were gone." Peeta let me go. "We need to get you to the doctors to make sure… we need to tell Effie." He opened the door and Effie and Haymitch fell inside.

"There's my… thing." Haymitch pretended to pick something up and put it in his pocket. Effie hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but Peeta's right, you should be seen by a doctor. I can arrange an appointment for you at the Cap…" I cut her off.

"I am not going to the damn Capitol! I don't want them anywhere near my baby!"

"I think I agree with Kat here." Peeta stood in front of me protectively. "The Capitol can't be trusted with this."

"Well, they're gonna have to be lover boy. Pack your stuff, we're going."

…

A week later, Peeta and I found ourselves on a train to the Capitol. We both looked pissed when we weren't alone in our rooms, and wouldn't talk to anyone but each other. Effie was worried sick about us, thinking that maybe she'd pushed us too hard, and Haymitch was sticking to his guns, saying he did the right thing. Peeta and I were sitting on his bed, watching 12 disappear from sight.

"Soooo…" I tried. Peeta looked over to me.

"So, what?"

"What do you think we should name the baby?" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad. I was relieved when I saw a small smile spread on his face.

"For a girl?"

"Sure…"

"I don't really know about a first name, but Primrose would be a nice middle name." He smiled at me, knowing how much my sister meant to me. If it wasn't for her, Peeta and I probably wouldn't have gotten the chance to be together. I smiled.

"I like that."

"Thought you might." He laughed.

"What about Megan or Ashley for a first name?"

"I like Ashley… we can call her Ash for short. After all, she is the girl on fire's daughter isn't she?" He was teasing me, but I loved the sound of it.

"Ashley Primrose Mellark… I love it."

"Then if we have a girl, that'll be her name. But, if we have a boy, we are _not_ naming him Peeta Junior… I won't allow it."

"Fine." I sighed, PJ was definitely out then… "What's your favorite boy name?"

"Carter or Coal… but I would name a boy Hunter. Because that's what you're good at… hunting."

"I like them all… but Coal is my favorite. Maybe Colton as his name and Coal as a nickname?"

"Colton Hunter Mellark?" Peeta thought out loud.

"I like that. We have nine months to decide for sure anyway…"

"Good point. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

…

Peeta and I were sitting in the examining room exactly two days from when we decided on baby names. We were waiting for our test results to come back before we left, in a few minutes we'd know whether we were having an Ashley or a Coal. It was so hard to believe that in the past people had to wait months to know the gender of their child, now we could find out as soon as we knew we were pregnant. The Dr. Johnson knocked on the door and entered the room.

"The results of your test is back. You are infact pregnant, Katniss."

"Boy or girl?" Peeta asked, taking my hand in his.

"Both." Dr. Johnson smiled. "Congratulations, you're having twins."

**A/N: Okay… so this is my least favorite chapter, it had to be written though. I promise the next one will be… better. Please R&R, flames are welcome, and I do reply to all my comments! I love reading your reviews for me!**

**Special thanks to:**

xxkatnissxxpeetaxxforeverxx- For the name Ashley…

hope21009- For the name Coal…

RosieMcCarty- For the name Colton…


	17. It's Starting Early

"T… twins?" A tear rolled down my cheek. I was absolutely terrified, all I could think about was my little babies in the arena. They couldn't help it, there was no way that they would be born before the Games. Snow was taking three lives by sending me back in, I covered my face with my hands, sobs shaking my body.

"Kat?" Peeta pulled me close to him. "Katniss, it's going to be alright. Please don't cry." He rocked me gently. "I won't let anything happen to you… to them."

"Peeta. What if something happens in the arena? What if they get hurt?" I looked up at him, watching his expression, it was one of sheer determination.

"Katniss… I'm going to get all three of you out of that arena alive and well. I swear it." I opened my mouth to reply but there was a knock on the examining room door. A small nurse with a curly ponytail walked in, all smiles.

"Special visitor for Katniss!" She said to cheerily. "Come on, Peeta. You can wait out here." She took him by the arm and led him out. Peeta looked at me apologetically. I sighed and waited for my visitor to appear. And he did about five minutes later.

"Katniss." My visitor greeted, ice in his tone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" I spat, pulling my robe close to me. I couldn't believe my luck. What did President Snow want from me?

"I understand you're expecting twins." He reached out to touch my belly, and I slapped his hand away.

"What's it to you?!" I was furious, I didn't want his putrid hands anywhere near my twins. He might be using Peeta and me as pawns in his little Games, but Ashley and Colton would be the children of two victors… Snow couldn't get to them.

"You're about to go into the arena. I advise you to spare the lives of those children. I don't have any qualms about killing all three of you… but for the sake of our viewers, stop this before it's too late."

"Do you even hear what you're saying!?" I couldn't believe Snow was trying to destroy my family already! No… actually I can. Snow was stalking towards me.

"It's a suggestion… terminate your pregnancy." By now he was about a foot away from me.

"Never." I spat at him. I grabbed my clothes and stormed out of the room, right into the waiting room. "Peeta, let's go. We're leaving." I didn't stop to wait for him, I just walked right out the door and started walking. What a sight I must've been, barefoot, wearing nothing but a paper gown, walking down the streets of the Capitol. I didn't care at this point.

"Katniss! Katniss! Wait up!" Peeta ran to catch up with me and stopped me. "What happened?" He asked, taking his blazer off and putting it over my shoulders.

"It was Snow, Peeta! President Snow wants me to get an abortion! He seems to think the viewers won't like seeing a pregnant girl skewered in the Games!" Tears of fury were streaming down my face. "I told him no."

"Oh, Katniss." Peeta pulled me close and gently rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left…"

"It's not your fault Peeta." I sniffled, cuddling closer to him.

"Okay… let's get you back to the train." Peeta picked me up and carried me the last block to the train. I didn't object.

"What's wrong!?" Effie ran to us from the platform.

"We'll talk about it in the train Effie." Peeta answered coldly. I've never seen him this way before. He walked into the train and placed me gently on the couch. His face was red, and his arms were twitching.

"Peeta…" I tried, but he turned around and punched a hole threw the wall.

"HE WON'T TOUCH THEM!" Peeta swung again and Haymitch entered the car.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"Katniss! I swear I won't let him lay a finger on you or our children! I swear on my life! It won't happen!" He took a breath and rested his forehead against the wall, blinking hard to hold back tears. I stared wide eyed at him… I wasn't afraid. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I've never seen him snap like this before.

"That's quite enough." Haymitch put his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Let's go. You need to calm down." Haymitch started to pull him into the other car, towards our bedroom. There was nothing I could do to stop him. Effie followed along to help.

"I swear! I'll keep you safe. All three of you!" Peeta yelled as Haymitch dragged him away. This was great… just great. We weren't scheduled to start the Games for another five months, but Snow was already toying with us. President Snow wanted to destroy my family slowly… but I wouldn't let him hurt any of us. I gently laid my hand on my stomach, and whispered softly to my growing children…

"_Mommy and Daddy won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."_

**A/N: So how'd I do on this one? Sorry it's short, but I like it this length I wanted to give Peeta a moment… and I thought this was the best way to do it. The daddy deserves a meltdown every once and again right? Please leave a review. It would mean the world to me!**

**Oh, btw before I forget! I am working on my SYOT story… so don't think I forgot about it. It's just taking a little bit longer to organize than I thought, but it'll be up soon.**


	18. Answers

**A/N: Okay… it's been a long time, I'm sorry for not updating. I was sick and then I had to study for all my midterms. **

Two months have passed since my run in with Snow. Peeta and I were fine… or coping at the very least; everything had gone back to normal. We decided it was best to try not to make a big deal out of my pregnancy and it was working. Or… it had been. Not anymore though… I woke up this morning and I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a small baby-bump was starting to form, I couldn't hide Ashley or Colton for much longer. Peeta and I had to face the truth, we would be, along with our children, going into the arena in a little more than two months. I rested my hand gently on my stomach and rubbed gentle circles on it. There had to be a different way…

"Think Katniss… you out smarted President Snow once. How can you do it again?" I shook my head at my reflection, trying to come up with an idea. I laughed out loud, "You would need nothing short of a miracle to get out of this." As soon as I said it, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Peeta was at the bakery, who could it be? I opened the door.

"Katniss… We need to talk." President Snow invited himself in and sat down at the table.

"What is this about?" I stood at the counter, opposite the table.

"The districts aren't pleased. Do you know why Katniss?"

"No." I answered coldly.

"Not a clue? Not even a _guess_?" He folded his hands on the table, impatiently.

"The Games are coming up. You're taking the victors away… nobody wants that."

"Katniss." Snow reached up to massage his temples, his blood was beginning to boil. "In the 74th Hunger Games… there were two victors. Those two people defied the Capitol, and made it's citizens look weak. They gave the districts hope that someday soon there would be something to challenge the way things operate in Panem. Now, one of those two victors is being labeled 'The Mockingjay' because of her actions in the arena. The Mockingjay is making the districts very… _unruly_." President Snow stood up, his temper rising.

"Now Katniss, the districts found out that this Mockingjay is to be sent back into the arena. The Mockingjay is _pregnant_! With _twins_!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm the reason the districts are becoming defiant?" I knew I'd become popular after the Games, but not to this extent.

"Yes! Katniss! What am I supposed to do?! If you're killed in the arena there'll be chaos! If I don't send you I'll be questioned and viewed as weak all over the country!"

"Well President Snow, you dug yourself into this hole." I crossed my arms and fought to keep a smug smile from appearing on my face. Finally some twisted form of justice was being served.

"Katniss… you will do everything in your power to regain order in the districts."

"And if I don't?" I took a brazen step forward, my face inches from Snow's.

"I will see to it that Peeta is killed before your very eyes in that arena… and your children will be next." The treat was hollow… there was no promise his threats could become reality; I would've called him out on it, but I got a better idea. I painted a mask of horror on my face.

"No! I promise I'll get the districts to settle down!" President Snow studied my reaction for a few moments before replying.

"Wise decision, Mrs. Mellark. I'll be watching." And that was the end of him, he walked right out the door, not bothering to shut it. I was careful to keep my facade up as I moved to close the door. As soon as I did, a triumphant smile spread across my face.

"Thanks for the tip Mr. President." I had a lot of work to do before Peeta got home from work if I wanted him to back me up on this.

**A/N: Because this chapter was short, I will have another one up very soon. Sorry for the wait. Please R&R!**


	19. Outsmarting the Enemy

**A/N: As promised, here's your quick update on the story. And I figured it out… for those of you wondering Katniss is currently 3 months pregnant.**

I had it all figured out… everything… I just had to wait for Peeta to walk through the door. Gale, Madge, Prim, Effie, and Haymitch were already here. Peeta should be arriving any minute.

"Hey, Katnip… why did you call us all here?" Gale asked, as he sat down beside Madge.

"Yeah, what's this all about Kat?" Madge questioned. So impatient… I shook my head.

"You'll find out when Peeta comes home." As if on cue the door opened.

"What are they going to find out when Peeta gets home, love?" Peeta smiled and kissed me before taking his jacket off, I took it from him and hung it up in the closet.

"Sit down." I waited for him to take a seat on the couch. All eyes were on me… suddenly I didn't think that this was a good idea. Maybe I should've talked about it with Peeta first… no, I dismissed the thought. I am the Mockingjay, I am the girl on fire, but most importantly I am Katniss Ev- Mellark, the girl who can do _anything._

"President Snow came over today…" I paused, letting that sink in. Fear, anger, and confusion flashed across their faces.

"What did that filthy piece of scum want!?" Haymitch jumped up, Effie put her hand on his arm and looked at him, signaling him to sit.

"He came because he's in trouble. The Mockingjay has the districts starting to get restless. They don't want to see her… me, hurt in the arena." Prim laughed.

"Katniss, of course they don't. You've won the hearts of every citizen in Panem. You are the Mockingjay… we get that, but where are you going with this?"

"It is the job of the Mockingjay to clean up the mess she's made. Snow came over to confirm that those were my intentions."

"I think I know where you're going with this. I like it sweetheart."

"I told him that I would work to restore the peace in the districts, but that isn't my plan at all. I want to start a rebellion.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled, "That's out of the question! You could get hurt!"

"I think it's a great idea! Those Capitol stiffs need to get off their high-horse and face facts. They don't own us! Long live the Mockingjay!" Gale stood up, ready to back me in battle already. I smiled and nodded towards him in appreciation.

"I already told you… I like it." Haymitch smiled. "I'm in."

"I could help out by getting any Capitol documents that might be at home." Madge offered. "I'm tired of living in fear."

"I.. I don't know." Effie was hesitant. Why had I decided to bring a Capitol citizen here? If she didn't agree we were all in trouble. Haymitch turned to Effie and smiled at her.

"Effie… darling… I think that it's for the best. You know you'll always have a place to stay… you'll always have me. And Peeta, and Katniss." Effie blushed and though for a moment.

"Well… I guess I could act as a spy. The Capitol won't suspect a thing." Effie blushed deeper and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Wait! What just happened here? Are you and Effie a thing Haymitch?"

"Last year… after you and Peeta were sent into the arena. Don't tell anyone."

"Uh huh… moving on." I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head. "Okay, so Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Effie… you guys are all in. What about you my little duck?

"I don't want you to get hurt Katniss…" I sighed and sat next to her.

"I promise. I'll be careful. If I do this, and it works, you'll never have to go to another Reaping. Never again… You'll be safe. Nobody will ever have to go through the Hunger Games ever again. They'll be over. So what do you say Prim? You want to help me defy the Capitol?"

"I guess so…" She paused to think, then smiled up at me. "I'll help you. I know you'll do great." I smiled back, then remembered Peeta. He'd been quite throughout the whole conversation… what did he think about all of this? My smile disappeared and the room went quiet as I turned to face Peeta.

"What do you think about starting a rebellion Peeta?" It seemed like hours before he answered but really it was only a few seconds.

"It's stupid, and reckless, it's bound to get people hurt or killed." He stood up, "President Snow won't like it, but then again he hasn't given us many options. As much as I hate the idea of you going into a full blown battle against the Capitol, it's the only way to protect our family. I don't like the idea, but I'm backing you 100% Kat. I won't lose you to Snow." A slow smile spread across my face and I went over to hug Peeta.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest. I was surprised at how nervous I was at how Peeta would react. Turns out I like Katniss Mellark more than I like Katniss Everdeen.

"Anything for you." Peeta kissed me sweetly.

"Okay. I guess we have our first group of rebels. Now all we need is the actual rebellion, and supporters. Let's all agree to think of some plans and touch base tomorrow night."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded, and started to leave.

"And don't tell anyone about it." Haymitch added.

"Good point. Don't tell anyone and we'll meet here tomorrow."


	20. The Game Plan

**A/N: Another new chapter… and a special thank you to ALL my reviewers. I have a ton of favorites and alerts on this story and I thank every single one of you reading this for showing so much support. Enjoy the chapter!**

I was so ready to start this rebellion. I spent all day in the woods thinking of how to set this thing in motion, I did my best thinking here. I couldn't wait to hear what everyone else came up with. I sat down on a boulder near my pond, looking into the water at my reflection, I looked so much more mature than the girl who volunteered for her sister. I turned when I heard footsteps behind me.

"You're filthy rich, you're married to a baker, and you're pregnant… you don't need to hunt you know." Gale sat beside me on the rock.

"I know." I sighed and looked down at my game bag and bow. "I guess you can't ever take hunting away from a hunter. Besides, I like the woods. It helps me think." Gale nodded.

"You've been thinking about the rebellion. What'll you do if it fails?" I turned to look at him.

"I refuse to go down without a fight. It's not going to be an easy battle, but nothing I do is ever easy. I don't take handouts."

"You took Peeta's." Gale stared down at me. I couldn't believe he would dare bring that up. Nobody ever would've known about that if Peeta hadn't of brought it up on national television. It wasn't his fault though.

"That's not fair."

"You did though. Bread-boy saved your life and you know it. All of Panem knows it."

"I saved his life in the arena."

"I seem to recall he saved you first. Ms. I don't take handouts." Now I was mad. I shoved Gale off the rock and picked up my stuff.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk to me lately? You only want to be my friend when it benefits you!" I turned to leave, but Gale stopped me.

"Awe, come on Katnip. You can't be so sensitive all the time. I'm sorry." He did actually look sorry, but he kept doing it.

"Fine." I shook his hand off my shoulder. I need to get home.

"Oh yeah! We're going to be late. Hurry up." I watched as he dashed off through the woods. He'd expected me to follow, forgetting I shouldn't be running. I sighed and started back. It was dark by the time I got back. I opened the door and Peeta came over to me.

"Are you alright? I was worried." He hugged me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Gale said you were right behind him."

"Gale's an idiot. He totally sprinted through the woods. I shouldn't be doing that right now."

"Good point… Everyone's waiting for you." He led me into the living room.

"Hey… how's everyone doing?" I wasn't really good at the whole hospitality thing… and by the look on everyone's face they knew it was true. "Yeah… so anyway… I have a few ideas for the rebellion."

"Well let's hear it sweetheart, I don't have all night."

"As I was saying, Haymitch, I have a few ideas for the rebellion. The only thing is, I don't know if we're going to have enough time to do it."

"I thought of that too. We need you guys to be able to take control of the rebellion if Katniss and I have to go into the arena." I nodded in agreement with my husband.

"Peeta's right. But, before we get to that, I know how to get the districts involved. When Peeta and I go on the victory tour, we need Effie and Haymitch to talk to the other victors. I'm willing to bet that they'll want to join a rebellion… it is, after all, rebel or die."

"Sure thing sweetheart. I can see about getting the mentors involved as well."

"I can keep the other escorts busy while Haymitch talks." Effie offered.

"That's good. So, when is this little victory tour anyway? It was supposed to happen last month." Gale looked at Effie for an answer.

"Well actually, we wanted to limit the amount of traveling that Katniss has to do. President Snow arranged for it to happen along the way to the Games."

"Then we'll have to work fast." I interrupted.

"Katniss is right. We only have four months until then." Prim sighed. It was obvious she wasn't looking forward to me leaving again.

"We can't wait till then." Gale stood up. "I know what has to be done. Katniss, with your permission, I'd like to be your second in command. When you go to the arena, I'll make sure what needs to get done gets done."

"No, Gale. Nobody has to be in charge right now! What's this idea of yours?" I rolled my eyes. Gale was acting like the fate of the rebellion rested on his shoulders. Truth is, the fate of the rebellion rested on _my_ shoulders, and _mine_ alone. Peeta and my twins were more important to me than Gale playing soldier.

"Thirteen." He smiled. _'Oh here we go' ._ I thought. Him and his theories about district thirteen!

"What about it?" Peeta asked.

"I think it's inhabited by underground citizens hiding from the Capitol.

"Gale's a little whacked out." Madge laughed.

"No. It's worth a shot." Effie spoke, the tone of her voice insinuated she knew more.

"What?" Haymitch looked at her.

"I have reason to believe Gale is correct in his suspicions." Effie looked at the ground as she said it. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the rebellion yet, but at least she was trying.

"Okay. What are your orders Mockingjay?" Gale grinned at me, triumphant.

"Gale you need to go see what's in thirteen. Prim, you'll go with him. I need at least one responsible one on this mission. Madge, can you try to get travel papers from your dad's office incase they get stopped."

"What about us?" Haymitch asked about him and Effie.

"You two need to start planning out what to say to get the mentors and victors who don't get Reaped on board with this. Keep it low key."

"I'm going to keep an eye on the peacekeepers… make sure they don't get suspicious." Peeta announced. I smiled, it was like he'd read my mind.

"Good. I'll be working on my Mockingjay speech… I need to be convincing." Everyone nodded.

"Good work tonight." Peeta smiled.

"We can meet at my place tomorrow to set the dates." Haymitch said. "We can't keep meeting here or it'll draw attention."

"I agree." I looked at everyone, determination was clear on every one of their faces, and I knew mine matched. "Four months. Let's make them count people."


	21. Doors

**A/N: Okay, so I have a proposition for all you lovely people reading this. Give me your input by voting in my poll… I was thinking of starting a 'Review Game' type forum. Everyone loves getting reviews on their stories so it'd be a place to publicize your work, ask for help on something, anything we want. And it doesn't matter what 'world' it's from… it's pretty open. **

After everyone had left, Peeta and I got ready for bed and settled in for the night. Millions of thoughts were going through my head, I rolled onto my side and faced Peeta.

"What's wrong Kat? You're getting everything you want, but you don't look happy." He brushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know Peeta." I sighed. "I'm risking the lives of my friends and family by doing this. It doesn't feel right."

"Katniss." Peeta propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down at me. "They had the option to say no."

"I know. But… Prim and Gale are going to 13 and Madge has to steal documents… It's just.. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Kat, you worry to much. We'll pull through. You'll see." He kissed my forehead before lying down and pulling me close to him. I nestled in close to him and closed my eyes, remembering the reason for the rebellion. "_Mommy and Daddy won't let anyone hurt you." _I had whispered to my growing children… it was a promise that had to be kept.

…

When I woke up, Peeta had already gone to the bakery, but he left a note on his pillow. I smiled when I saw who it was addressed to.

'_Mrs. Mellark, _

_Don't worry about a thing. Everything is going to be fine, just you wait and see. I'll be home around 5:00 tonight, I'll bring you home something special. Try to have a good day. I love you Katniss. _

_XOXO,_

_Peeta'_

I held the note close to me for a moment, I loved little notes like this that Peeta left for me. I got up to put it in the little box where I keep the others, but just as I turned the handle and cracked the to the bedroom door open I smelled it. _Roses and blood._ I pulled the door shut and locked it.

"Katniss… you can't lock yourself in there forever." I heard President Snow's voice on the other side of the door and my breath caught. "Open the door, Katniss." My palms were sweating and I saw the door handle jiggle. I ran to the window and opened it wide, it was too far to jump while I was pregnant, and there was no way to climb down.

"What do you want?!" I squeaked out, I was terrified. What if he had Peeta? Or my friends? Did he know about the rebellion? No matter how hard I tried to hide it I couldn't mask my fear this time. Snow kicked in the door and I cursed myself for agreeing to leave my bow in the closet down the hall.

"Katniss. You're coming with me. It's time to go." He started walking towards me and I backed up till I hit the wall.

"No! No! No!" I blinked back tears, pregnancy was making me soft and weak. I tried to flatten myself against the wall. Snow closed the distance and I took an unsteady swing at him. He caught my wrist and smiled.

"Game over." He whispered before injecting me with something that made the world swirl around me and go black.

…

I woke again in a small, dark room. I was on an uncomfortable cot with a metal frame, there was a small rusted sink and a toilet in the far corner, besides that there was nothing but dust and a heavy looking door. I got up and found that someone had changed me into a paper gown similar to the ones my prep-team had put me in all the time last year. I shuddered and made my way to the door. As I suspected, it was locked. I sank to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, then I simply cried.

...

**Peeta POV**

It'd been a long day at the bakery and I was running late. I ran over to Haymitch's house and walked right in as I always did. Everyone there looked to me expectantly.

"You're late." Gale pointed out. I held back the anger I had for him and answered calmly.

"I was held up at the bakery. There were a lot of people looking for bread today.

"Poor baby." Gale rolled his eyes and turned away. He was only nice to me in front of Katniss, I only played along with his façade for her sake.

"Where's Katniss?" Prim asked me. I thought it was odd. I would've thought she'd be here by now.

"I don't know. Maybe she fell asleep at home. I thought she'd be here by now."

"Well she's not." Gale stated.

"How about we go to Peeta's house and check if she's home?" Madge offered.

"Fair enough." Haymitch took my arm and led me out of the house knowing that if he didn't Gale and I would've had a problem. Prim and Madge followed behind us and Effie waited to escort Gale out. We walked next door in silence, the others hung back as I went to unlock the door and turn on the porch light. I took my keys out as I walked up the stairs… Then I noticed the door open and a single rose as white as snow stuck through the door handle.

"NO!" I shoved the door open and ran into the house. "KATNISS! KATNISS WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted in a panic. I searched every room and ended in the bedroom. The window was wide open and the smell of blood and roses still lingered in the air. _President Snow._

"Hey lover-boy what's taking so long?" Haymitch called, I didn't process his words as I dropped to my knees.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out. I covered my face in my hands and tried to hold back my sobs. The others ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

"What happened stupid?" Gale snorted. "Did Katniss finally come to her senses and leave you?"

"No." I shook my head and turned to face them, tears flowing freely now. "President Snow kidnapped Katniss.

**A/N: Didn't see that one comin' now did ya? *laughs* Neither did I... That wasn't at all what I had planned for this chapter, but it just sorta happened and I decided to go with it. R&R's are highly recommended and don't forget about the poll.**


	22. Game Set Match

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who voted in the poll, the results are in! With 5 yes, 1 maybe, and 0 no's, **_**The Review Game**_** is happening. So all you yes's can check out the link on my profile and come say hi, it's already set up for ya.**

**Katniss POV: **

I don't know exactly how long I've been locked in here... According to the light scratches I carved into the wall with my nails, it was close to about two months. I lived from day to day in solitary, nobody came to visit. The only communication I had with anyone besides myself was with the Avox, Snow had bring me food and water twice a day; she slides a metal tray through a small compartment in the door. I felt like I was in prison. There was nothing to do in here but sit and wait. I got up and walked around a bit, I wondered what Peeta was doing. Were the others okay? They were probably on there way to rescue me now. I had to believe that.

"_We're going to be okay." _I draped my hand over my stomach and felt something move inside me, it took a moment before I realized that it was kicking. If my calendar was correct, I was about five months pregnant, and I could finally feel my children kicking. I should be happy, but instead I was miserable… Peeta was missing this. I felt the tiny kicks again… they missed Peeta too. There had to be something I could do.

…

**Peeta POV: **

"We should be there by morning in three days." Effie announced. She, Haymitch, and I crossed through district twelve, all the way to the district one-two border in a month and three weeks by night. We'd sent the others to check out thirteen and gather rebels to fight with us.

"Sounds good." Haymitch told her. I thought it was too long. I hadn't seen Katniss in almost two months. Was she alright? What about Ash? Coal? There was no telling what President Snow was doing to her.

"We need to move fast."

"Peeta, it's not going to do her any good to show up exhausted… if it comes to a fight you'll need to be strong."

"What's three more days anyway?"

"Three more days! Three more days could be the difference between life and death! Three more days could be the difference between getting Katniss back and never seeing her again! Three more days…"

"Lover-boy, you gotta calm down." Haymitch turned to Effie. "Three days could mean a lot."

"I'm just saying.. If he didn't kill her by now, he won't do it between now and three days from now." I was getting annoyed now. Effie only liked to keep on schedule when it benefited her.

"Let's move. I'm done here." I shouldered my pack, grabbed Katniss's bow, and started walking.

"Peeta!" Effie pulled me back, and pointed off in the distance. I saw what she was trying to get me to look at.

"An Avox!" Haymitch started running towards him, and the Avox bolted. We chased him for a long time, but eventually we lost him. Effie and Haymitch shared a worried look, and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"He's going to give us away. Once Snow finds out what we're doing he's going to act on it!" I felt sick thinking of what would happen to Katniss and the babies. There was next to nothing I could do about it.

"Well… we'd better hurry then." Haymitch picked up his bag and started walking.

…

**Katniss POV: **

Later that day, President Snow came to talk to me.

"You think your cute don't you?" He slammed the door behind him. "Real cute!"

"Umm… what are you talking about?" I was completely confused now, President Snow shook his head in disgust and threw a piece of paper in my face.

'_President Snow,_

_As you requested, we have scouted out the woods of all the districts after D12's: Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Madge Undersee went missing. Team 1 is reporting that they haven't seen anything out of the ordinary going on. Team 2 is reporting the positions of Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, and Effie Trinket… they are on the D1-D2 borderline heading for the Capitol. _

_Head of Peacekeepers: _

_Troy Rockport'_

"So? What did I have to do with this?! I've been locked in here for two months!" I had to play it cool so Peeta didn't get in trouble, I couldn't believe my friends were risking everything to help me.

"Katniss." Snow pinched the bridge of his nose and paused for a moment. "The Games are in two more months. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm simply a girl the Capitol kidnapped." I smiled innocently. "Isn't that right?"

"Katniss. I'm done playing games with you." Snow went to the door and knocked three times, a man came in with a syringe and started walking towards me. I side-stepped around Snow and ducked past his little helper.

"See ya!" I ran out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

"You idiot!" I heard Snow yelling. "Why would you leave the door open!?" I ran down the corridor trying every door I came across. I slipped into the first unlocked room I found. I closed the door silently behind me and locked it, then I turned to look around. I jumped when I found myself face to face with the red-head Avox girl from all those years ago. She held her hands up in surrender, then took my arm and led me to her closet, inside there were more of her uniforms.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as she pushed one of the uniforms in my arms. She shook her head, but the look in her eyes told me. She hated President Snow. He'd killed her lover and ruined her life… I saw it first hand.

"Thanks." I squeezed into the uniform, it barely fit around my swollen belly. She sat me down and twisted my hair into a bun similar to the one she was wearing.

"What's your name?" I waited while the girl grabbed a notepad and scribbled _'Amber' _onto it. _'Go quickly.'_ she added.

"Thank you, Amber." She nodded and pushed me toward the door. I slipped out into the hallway and got an idea. I looked around until I found a door that read _'Hovercraft Launch'_. I looked up and down the hallway and tried the door handle. Locked… of course. I reached up and took a bobby-pin out of my bun, I fiddled with the lock until it popped and the door swung open. I grabbed a set of keys off a hook that had a '3' on the chain. I boarded the third hovercraft and started it up. It was so strange that this room wasn't guarded… oh well, who was I to complain?

"Game. Set. Match. I won this one Snow." I smiled smugly and flipped a switch. "I'm coming for ya Peeta, just hold on."

**A/N: This chapter is weird… let me know if it worked alright though. Don't forget about 'The Review Game' and speaking of reviews, I'd love it if you R&Red.**


	23. Long live the Mockingjay!

**A/N: Fanfic was acting really strange and it wasn't letting me reply to my reviewers, so thank you to all of you if you didn't get your thank you PM thing. HOWEVER, I'm in a really good mood because I got school called off on Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and my college class was cancelled, and on top of that it's vacation week starting next week! Go me! So my lucky day is now your lucky day because you get two chapters in one night.**

**Katniss POV:**

I couldn't believe that I'd actually succeeded in stealing a hovercraft! The smile was still plastered on my face as I searched the woods for Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta. It didn't take me long, I spotted them a little ways away from the District 2 border. I took the hovercraft down and made sure to hide it in the trees so the Capitol wouldn't be able to spot us as easily. I watched as Haymitch pulled a knife and Peeta pulled one of my arrows out, Effie hid behind Haymitch. I hit the 'unlock' button and waited for the stairs to lower, then I ran down the stairs towards Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I tackled him in a hug and buried my face in his chest. The scent of warm bread still lingered on his filthy shirt.

"Katniss?" Peeta hugged me back, surprised to see me.

"How'd you get here?" Effie asked.

"Better question… how'd you manage to steal that." Haymitch pointed to the hovercraft. I hesitantly pulled away from Peeta.

"Snow kidnapped me and locked me in some cell. Amber… the red-head Avox girl helped me blend in, and I kinda got this idea to well, steal a hovercraft."

"Katniss." Peeta pulled me close to him. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine Peeta. I promise." I kissed him sweetly, and he smiled

"Ashley and Colton?"

"They're kicking now!" I smiled. Peeta's face dropped, and I could feel his disappointment.

"Oh… Peeta."

"He'll get over it sweetheart."

"We should go find the others." I climbed back up the stairs and got ready to fly. I was getting so sick and tired of the Capitol hurting Peeta and me. This time they had hurt Peeta by keeping us apart. It was time. It had to be. The others silently boarded and I closed the hatch. "Where are they?"

"They were sent to thirteen and were told to collect rebels. They could be anywhere."

"Great." I rolled my eyes and took to the air. A little while later Peeta came to sit beside me.

"I'm not mad at you Kat."

"I'm mad at myself Peeta. If I had fought back harder…" I shook my head and looked up at Peeta. "I can't lie to you. I didn't fight back because I knew it would hurt the kids. I threw one lousy punch. I didn't even connect. I was more worried about protecting these two perfect kids than I was protecting myself. I'm weak Peeta. Weak." I looked forward, scanning the woods.

"Katniss. You're not weak. It takes a really strong person to sit back and let themselves get captured. You're a good person, and a great mom. Don't beat yourself up about this. Please."

"I love you Peeta." I smiled a little.

"There!" Haymitch yelled, and told me to land. I did. Effie and Haymitch went out to go talk to Gale and the others. I stayed behind with Peeta, he was about to leave, but I caught his hand and pulled him close.

"I want you to feel." I put his hand on my stomach, and let him feel the little kicks. I watched as a smile exploded onto his face.

"Katniss! It's amazing." Peeta's eyes filled with tears. "They're like real people in there!"

"Yeah." I smiled and covered his hand with mine. Haymitch and the others were getting on, and quite a large group was assembled.

"Who are all these people?" Peeta voiced my question.

"Meet your rebels… Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, and Finnick are the tributes that you'll be fighting with in the arena. Annie is Finnick's girlfriend, and the rest are relatives of past tributes who died in the Games. And we have a special rebel…" Gale smiled.

"We're ready to help, Mockingjay." Cinna pushed past the crowd of people and pulled Peeta and me into a hug. "Congratulations, I heard that you're expecting twins."

"We are. Thank you." Peeta smiled.

"What are their names?" Cinna asked.

"Ashley Primrose Mellark and Colton Hunter Mellark."

"Ash and Coal. Very… district 12 of you." Cinna chuckled.

"What are your orders Katniss?" Gale asked.

"Listen up!" I yelled over the noise. "I'm taking you all to the Victors Village in district 12. You can stay in the empty houses until we can set the plan in motion. I'll be having a conference with the people I chose to lead a group. Then we'll break up into teams to get the information passed along! We need to act quickly! The Capitol needs to be stopped, that's our main goal!" I took a deep breath after my speech, there had to be about 30 people here.

"Long live the Mockingjay!" I heard the boy Gale called Finnick shout.

"Long live the Mockingjay!"

**A/N: Important: **

_**- Join my 'The Review Game Forum' **_

_**- Check out my two new stories:**_

**1. 'The Capitol Strikes Back: The 76****th**** annual Hunger Games' (SYOT) **

**2. The Alliance (Clato and Everlark centered)**

**Thanks to you all for reading! You guys are all awesome! Please leave an R&R on this story and I'd LOVE for you to check out the other two stories as well. Thanks!**


	24. Orders

**A/N: I know, I know. I have no excuse for how slow I updated this… I'm sorry guys! **

When we got back into district twelve, I knew I wouldn't have much time to get us organized. I was banking on the idea of President Snow thinking going home would be the last place I'd be headed. Before everyone got off the hovercraft I got up on a chair and asked for there attention.

"Rebels! May I have your attention!" They all quieted immediately. "You're team leaders will be one of the following pairs: Gale and Cinna, Haymitch and Effie, Madge and Prim, or Peeta and myself." I pointed to each of my friends as I spoke. "Any questions?"

"Why do you get to be paired with Peeta?!" Gale looked mad, I shook my head.

"Any questions _relevant _to our survival?" I paused. "None? Great. Form a line and I will give you a number. One's go with Gale and Cinna, two's with Haymitch and Effie, three's with Madge and Prim, and fours you stick with me and Peeta."

"Line up!" Haymitch yelled. "I'm giving out your numbers!" I loved how efficient we were. In a matter of five minutes everyone was off the hovercraft, given numbers, and heading off with there respective leaders.

"How you holding up Kat?" Peeta asked. I took his hand and squeezed it gently,. "I'll be okay. I just don't have time for me right now. I need to protect my family." Peeta frowned, concern clear on his face.

"Well, it's my job to protect you. Slow down, take a break for a few minutes."

"I will, I need to meet our team first." I led him into our house, where I met my team of five. It was compiled of Annie, Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, and Finnick… Haymitch had obviously done this on purpose.

"You're all tributes… well, except for you Annie." Peeta caught on.

"Haymitch didn't do this by accident. He knows if anyone can take down the Capitol it will be us. I'm going to relay the message to the other leaders, but for now our mission is to come at the Capitol building from the side…" Wiress interrupted me.

"We should go in through the middle. President Snow won't be expecting it, it's a stupid and brazen idea, but it just might work." She explained. I thought about it.

"It's good." Beetee agreed.

"Good idea." I nodded in approval.

"So." Johanna leaned forward and eyed my swollen belly. "Do we have to worry about you going down in battle?"

"She's only 5 months and 3 weeks along. She's no where close to her due date." Peeta shot back.

"Thank you Peeta." I gave him a warning look, I didn't want any fighting within the groups.

"Anyway…" Finnick cleared his throat. "When do we leave?"

"We're leaving tomorrow. We have no time to waste."

…

A few hours later I met Gale, Haymitch, and Madge in the woods. I gave the other's orders to prepare for war, we would need to take provisions with us.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Gale asked flippantly. I shrugged it off.

"The plan is that my group is going in through the middle. Snow won't expect it, and we have good fighters. Gale, I want your group to come in on the right. Haymitch, the left. Madge, I want your team to try to get in from behind, you're the only one I can trust with a hovercraft."

"Why don't you just have your precious little bread boy do it?" Gale asked, taking another jab at me. He was obviously upset about something. Haymitch caught on, Madge did too, but she kept quiet.

"What the hell is your problem boy?" Haymitch asked, his temper flaring. "That girl over there is more of a fighter than you can ever hope to be! She survived the Games, defying the capitol as she did! She's almost six months pregnant with not one, but two children; she's still standing strong! That girl has escaped the worst possible situation time after time and you still feel the need to mock her? You're not any friend of mine let me tell you." Gale was stunned, he didn't say a word after that.

"Haymitch is right. We shouldn't fight." Madge spoke up. I shook my head, I was tired, and I'd had enough.

"You know your orders. We leave at noon tomorrow. You're all dismissed." I watched in silence as Gale got up and ran for home.

"I should make sure he makes it back." Madge took off next, leaving me and Haymitch alone.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart?" He looked sympathetic.

"I'm just tired. We have a long fight ahead of us."

"That we do. I just hope it works."

"If it's not over in a month, we've failed."

"A month?"

"That's when the Quell is supposed to happen."

"Wow." Haymitch shook his head. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"I have no choice but to." I turned and started for home.

"Hey kid." I paused. "When you get to the president, shoot straight." That made me smile.

"I never miss."

**A/N: I'm going to try to come up with a method of how to update in an orderly… sane… manner. I'll let you know when I figure it out, but for now an R&R would be most appreciated.**


	25. Endgame and The Mini Mellarks

**A/N: I know… you hate me for not updating in almost a month. I had to write my senior research paper, and if I didn't pass that I wouldn't be allowed to graduate. I got a 90% on it though… After I got that out of the way, I got sick and yeah… here's the next chapter. Hope you still like me enough to R&R.**

As my group entered the Capitol almost a month later, I felt triumphant. I was about to end the world as I knew it Oddly enough though, I wasn't afraid.

"Katniss are you alright?" Finnick asked. We had decided to take a break for lunch before starting a war and I'd been sitting quietly by myself for the past fifteen minutes.

"I'm fine." I sighed, in truth I wasn't really feeling that well. I'd chalked it up to being seven and a half months pregnant though.

"You don't look fine." Finnick sat beside me. "All of this is hard on me… I can only imagine what you must be going through." He shook his head sympathetically and I sighed.

"Look. I don't want your pity. I can and will do whatever necessary to end President Snow."

"Okay… if that's going to be the way you look at things." He paused. "All you need to do is fire off one arrow and it's all over. You think you're going to make it?" He smiled, knowing that his plan was working. I stood up and smiled.

"I can do this." I told myself. "Let's go troops! It's time to end this once and for all." I picked up my bow and lead the way towards the capitol building.

"She sure is something." I heard Johanna mention to Peeta.

"She's everything." He answered.

"We should be there after another hour of walking." I started to pick up the pace determined. The others followed, my excitement was contagious.

…

As the march to the capitol building went on, I felt myself getting slower and slower. I was out of breath and I felt like I was going to be sick. I tried hiding it from the others, and for a while I managed… until the pain started. I felt like I was going to die. I took a deep breath, but that made it worse and I involuntarily doubled over in pain.

"Katniss!?" Peeta ran over to me and put his hand gently on my shoulder. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes, and then saw the others looking at me, just as worried. I had to pull it together… I had to be strong for them. Another spasm of pain hit my lower abdomen and I cringed. Peeta made me sit down and held out his water bottle for me.

"Drink it." He unscrewed the cap for me and I took a small sip. The others remained quiet, and I knew they must be afraid. We were ten minutes away from the president and I was doubled over in pain. Some leader I was.

"Thanks Peeta. I feel better now." He looked at me skeptically and I knew he knew I was lying.

"I'm glad you're alright." He pulled me close and hugged me, a cover so he could whisper into my ear… "What's wrong Kat?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just Ash or Coal kicking…" I whispered back.

"Please don't strain yourself. We can take care of Sn…" I cut him off.

"No Peeta. I'm going to do this." I let him go and headed to the huge building in front of me.

"Johanna, Finnick, I want you two to go in first and take care of any guards. Wiress, Beetee, Annie you three are on guard duty; use as much force as necessary to get the job done. Peeta, cover me, you're the one I trust to get us out alive." I absently laid a hand on my baby bump as I gave Peeta his orders. Everyone nodded and went to carry out orders.

"Let's do this." Peeta pulled his knife out of one of our packs, I took my bow off my shoulder and pulled out an arrow, getting it ready. I listened for the screams that were sure to come, as soon as I heard the first one, I started down the hall. It didn't take a long time to find President Snow. He was hiding in his office like the coward he was. I went in and closed the door behind me, leaving Peeta to guard the door.

"Katniss!?" President Snow seemed taken aback at the sight of me and my bow. "We're both rational people aren't we?" He held up his hands, but I didn't falter.

"I'm done…" I tensed at another pain in my abdomen and struggled to keep my stance. "I'm done playing games with you."

"So this is how it ends? You bullying a defenseless old man."

"You're not defenseless, you're planning on killing me next week in the Games anyhow." Another pain came and I felt something wet in my pants… _'Oh God, not now!'_ President Snow froze for a second, and I let my arrow fly as I hit the floor. The pain was getting worse and worse by the second. I forced myself to make my way over to President Snow. He was dead, the blood in his body slowly trickling around the spot the arrow had entered and exited his body. He was dead and now I could submit to the pain. I slowly sank to the floor, my vision spotty.

"P… Peeta!" I gasped, barely audible. I somehow remembered the necklace Peeta gave me so long ago, I never took it off and I took comfort in feeling it's weight in my hand. I needed to try. "P… P… Peeta…" I tried again, and by some miracle I saw the door swing open before the world went black all around me.

**A/N: Okay, so did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know. I promise I won't take another month to update this. And I would like to personally thank all of my reviewers. Thanks for getting me to 200! Don't forget to leave a review on this chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**


	26. Ash and Coal

**A/N: Okay, so all of my stories have been updated at some point this week. I had a very productive April vacation.**

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in a hospital bed wearing one of those awful paper gowns. Peeta was at my bedside, watching my face.

"Are you alright Katniss?" Peeta took my hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "You scared me."

"I had to kill Snow." I choked out. My throat felt raw and scratchy .

"Water?" Peeta unscrewed the cap to his canteen and put it too my lips, I drank it quickly. A spasm of pain racked my body and I fought back a scream. "Katniss? Katniss, you need to breathe. In your nose, out your mouth." He demonstrated. I did as I was told.

"What's happening to me?"

"Honey…" Peeta laughed. "You're in labor. Your water broke in Snow's office." I didn't think it was very funny considering how much pain I was in.

"What happened to the others?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of the pain.

"Well, Haymitch has Johanna and Finnick running the show for now. He figured you would deal with picking out the new president."

"_I_ have to pick the new president!" Another contraction hit and this time I didn't hold back my screams. Peeta frowned and pushed the hair our of my face.

"Let me get the doctor." Peeta went to get up and I grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me!" I screamed at him, panic ringing in my voice. Peeta's expression changed, I couldn't read it.

"Kat, I'm right here." He kissed my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you want." I took a deep breath, calming down a bit. It didn't last long though, it only took about another thirty seconds before another burst of pain ripped through me.

"Peeta!" I closed my eyes and squeezes his hand tight.

"Katniss, it's okay. Breathe." He hit the call light on my remote and a few minutes later a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong Mr. Mellark?" She asked.

"Her contractions are getting closer together." He made his point when I screamed again. I fought back tears this time.

"Okay. Let's take a look." The nurse moved the blankets and looked to see how far along I was. "Let me go get the doctor." She said.

"Peeta! It hurts!" I whined. He ran his fingers through my hair and tried to comfort me.

"Just think about how much you're looking forward to holding Ashley and Colton after this. It's all going to be okay. You're strong. You can do this." He held my hand and breathed with me when contractions hit. I honestly don't think I could've done this without him.

"I apologize for the delay. How are we doing?" The doctor asked cheerfully when she walked into the room. I didn't answer her. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything. The pain was constant and I was at the point where I thought being stung by tracker jackers would've felt better.

"She's hanging in there." Peeta supplied.

"Get it out!" I screamed at Peeta. I was mad that it took the doctor over twenty minutes to get here.

"Let's take a look." The doctor moved to check on my progress. "Okay… Katniss I'm going to ask you to push on your next contraction."

"Peeta!" I blinked back terrified tears and he squeezed my hand as a contraction came.

"Push now Katniss!" The doctor yelled to me. I did what she told me, but kept Peeta's hand trapped in my own.

"I can't do it! I can't!"

"You're almost there honey." Peeta reassured me as I pushed harder. "You're doing great." Another push later and I heard crying. I took a deep breath and sighed in momentary relief.

"It's a boy." The nurse smiled and handed Peeta the scissors. "Do you want to cut the cord?" Peeta smiled and the nurse guided him through it.

"Colton." Peeta smiled and brought him over to me. "See Kat?" He moved so I could see Coal's face.

"He's beautif…" I was cut off by another sharp jolt of pain. '_Ashley.'_ I groaned. The doctor went through the entire process with me again, but this time when I heard the crying, the pain stopped. The nurse cut the cord and handed me my little girl.

"She's perfect." I sniffled, cradling the small girl in my arms. Peeta sat beside me holding Colton.

"You did amazing." Peeta smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you." I smiled up at him. The doctor cleared her throat, getting our attention.

"I'm just going to take them to the nursery and get them cleaned up." I refused to let her touch them at first, but Peeta told me I had to let the doctor make sure that they were healthy. I reluctantly agreed. As soon as she left, the room was quiet.

"You should get some rest Katniss." Peeta told me. "You won't be getting a lot of it any time soon." I laughed and closed my eyes.

"I love you Peeta." I sighed before drifting off to sleep.


	27. Forever

**A/N: Hi guys! This is probably going to be the last chapter. *please wait while I go cry* Anyway enjoy… more A/N at the end.**

I got to leave the hospital with Ashley, Colton, and Peeta a few days after I gave birth, I couldn't have been happier to get out of there… I hate hospitals. Peeta was with the kids, and I missed the three of them already. There was one thing left for me to take care of before I could go home and settle down with my family though. I had to take care of the presidency thing. I was pretty sure that I'd come up with something everyone could agree on, so walking up the stairs to the Capitol building didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would after everything that had happened.

"Hey Katniss." Gale smiled and held the door open for me.

"Hi Gale." I answered as I walked past him, not even Peeta knew what my plan was yet. Gale was just fishing for information. I made my way down the hallways quickly and entered the war room.

"Katniss!" Finnick smiled. "We've been expecting you!"

"Cut the small talk fish boy. Who's the new president Katniss?" Johanna demanded. I didn't answer them and walked right up to the podium that was waiting for me. The room immediately went quiet.

"Congratulations, everyone! Snow is dead and the Hunger Games have been cancelled!" I waited while cheers erupted and people yelled out 'Long live the Mockingjay!'

"Who's the president!" Johanna yelled again. God she could be so impatient.

"I have thought long and hard about who would be the best person to lead the country of Panem. And I decided that no one person alone should be in charge. The amount of power is too great, and I don't want to stage another rebellion."

"So there's no president?" Finnick wondered.

"No quite the opposite. There will be thirteen presidents." I watched as Johanna and Finnick smiled. "I thought you might like that idea. I think that there should be one president for each district. Maybe we could even vote on it like they did way back in the day."

"You're a genius, Mockingjay." Johanna praised. "So who's in charge until then."

"Well, for right now. The victors of each district are going to be in charge, but eventually the people living there will pick one victor that they believe stands out, and put them in charge." Everyone agreed with the plan, and I was happy to finally have it out of the way. "Go home guys, we're done here.

….

**Five Years Later**

….

"Mommy!" Ashley ran to me and I hugged her. She had my brown hair and Peeta's eyes, she was the best parts of the both of us. Lately, she'd taken to hunting with me, while Coal preferred to bake with Daddy. I couldn't have been prouder of my daughter than I was right now though. She had just gotten her first bulls-eye.

"Ash! I'm so proud of you! You're turning into a good little hunter."

"I got it right through the eye! Just like you!" She smiled and proudly went to go collect her squirrel. I watched her, remembering all the squirrels I'd sold back in my day. It seemed like so long ago, but really it hadn't even been ten years yet.

"You're going to be an even better hunter than me someday." I told her when she got back, her smile was bigger than I'd ever seen before.

"I hope so Mommy!"

…

**P-POV **

"Like this Dad?" Coal was trying his hand at icing some cookies, I was glad to be spending some time with my son.

"You're doing great Coal." I smiled and went over to him rustling his dirty-blonde hair. "Here. You've earned it." I handed him a five dollar bill.

"Really!? Thanks Daddy!" He dropped his icing and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Coal. Someday when you're big, all of this will be yours."

"I want it to be mine now Daddy. Then I could eat all the cookies for free!" I laughed at that, of course he already did get free cookies here, but I wasn't going to ruin his fun. I glances over at the clock and wiped my hands on my apron.

"It's time to go meet Mommy and Ash. You ready?"

"Yes!"

…

**K-POV**

I smiled when I saw Peeta and my son waiting at the gate. Ashley dropped her bow and sprinted over to them.

"Coaly! I got it in the eye! Like Mommy!" She hugged her brother hard and he returned the gesture. I smiled and nodded when Peeta looked at me, his eyes asking if Ashley really did hit her first eyeball.

"I'm proud of you Ash. Today Daddy displayed my cookies in the bakery and I got five whole dollars!" He showed his sister the money proudly, and I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes I wondered if Peeta and I would've acted like this if we'd been friends at five years old.

"That's great! Now you can buy my squirrel!" She laughed, and the two of them joked around for the entire walk home. They seemed so happy, and I was glad that they didn't know about the Games yet. Peeta didn't think that they'd ever need to know, but I insisted that we'd tell them someday. The new generations couldn't ever forget what happened for 76 years… if they did, it could happen all over again. And I didn't think that the world could handle another rebellion. I was just happy with Peeta and my two perfect little kids. I slipped my hand in Peeta's as we walked home and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Without saying a word he told me that we'd be together forever, that we'd always be the star-crossed lovers from district twelve.

**A/N: Okay, so a couple of things… **

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**I didn't update this chapter in a timely manner because I had end of senior year stuff to take care of… **

**There will not be a sequel… all good things must come to an end at some point right?**

**My SYOT story won't be happening because I wrote the entire thing out in a notebook and then proceeded to drop it in the bathtub and the whole thing is a huge blob of smeared ink… I'm so sorry for those of you who submitted tributes. **

**I'm done with school now so my other things will be getting updated very soon.**

**Lastly (but most importantly), I'd like to thank each and every one of you who read this, reviewed it, favorited, followed, and gave this story a chance. I wrote this for myself originally for myself, but it turned into something that I did just for all of you. Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
